


三年之約

by fallest



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Out of Character, Rating: NC17, dimiclaude
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallest/pseuds/fallest
Summary: 雷斯塔新任盟主的身邊多了一個貼身護衛。*被白雲之章守護節（一月）時帝彌托利的台詞蘇到的產物『你的敵人就是我的敵人，只要能成為你的力量……我在所不辭。』『不是其他人，只有你……我想成為你的力量。』『我會依你的期望揮舞我的槍，只要你希望……不論是誰我都會殺了他。』『無論任何人說了什麼，我都會陪你到最後。』
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 15





	1. 納戴爾的場合

**Author's Note:**

> *簡而言之是一系列從不同角色的視角描寫的極短篇，OOC都是我的。
> 
> *長短不定，想到什麼就寫什麼，非常隨意。
> 
> *時間點是在"黎明之前"和"Begin Again"後，庫羅德把他的大貓撿回家養。
> 
> *雖然是DimiClaude的文，但是對兩人交往過程描述超級少。
> 
> *充滿作者私心。

(1184. 02. 17)

納戴爾覺得眼前這個金髮碧眼又異常強悍的男人有著說不清的怪異……由於他答應了對方提出想要學習駕馭飛龍的請求，此時他們兩人正在莊園外側的龍圈裡挑選著飛龍。

兩個月前庫羅德那小子去了趟大修道院後帶回來的這個男人，傭兵亞歷克斯，庫羅德聲稱他在修道院遇襲時被其所救，並打算作為貼身護衛帶在身邊……先不論那小子在他長年的訓練之下打著"被偷襲"的名義、在沒有明顯外傷的情況下硬是閉關休息了兩天，接著又在出了房門幾天之後，因為亞歷克斯"私仇過多，恐不時遭人報復。"要求里剛家的裁縫：除了他的常服、訓練服、軍服和禮服以外再多做幾個面具，讓傭兵可以每天戴著。

納戴爾心裡是有點受傷的，畢竟作為小子的導師，為了協助他實現夢想，遠從帕邁拉來到這裡，那個臭小子把他安排在里剛家總管的位置時也就作了兩套衣服而已，常服和軍服，還否決了他在衣服設計上的許多提議……雖然小子事後澄清沒有替他製作禮服的原因是「芙朵拉的宴會禮節繁冗又沉悶，納爾戴爾你肯定不會喜歡的。」

………他還是心理不平衡，因為即使亞歷克斯整天戴著面具散發著生人勿近的氣場，里剛家的眾多侍女們還是整天躲在那個男人周圍的角落裡嘻笑竊語、不好好工作。幾天前納戴爾向庫羅德抱怨此事，並提出安全上的疑慮：「如果他無法察覺環繞在身邊的那些侍女，他真的有辦法盡到護衛的職責嗎？」

那小子回應他：「那個人已經相當習慣這些視線了，你如果擔心的話，可以試著出其不意地突襲他試試。」

現在回想起來，那臭小子絕對是因為想看好戲的心態才這麼說的——五天前的晚餐時間他試著不帶殺意地朝亞歷克斯的後頸發起突攻，結果被當場摔在餐桌上，肇事者亞歷克斯注視著他們師徒倆不發一語，而臭小子替他拿掉身上碎裂的餐盤瓷片時嘴角還在抖。

扣除掉小子兩個月來奇怪的行徑………畢竟那小子雖然從小就鬼頭鬼腦的，但總歸是個善良的孩子，幾年下來作為導師他也放棄一一詢問那小子諸多怪異舉動的目的了，他可以等到小子願意公布真相的那天。因為若要說起納戴爾認為亞歷克斯怪異的地方，讓他最疑惑的是：無論用餐、閱讀還是訓練，這個號稱是傭兵的男人舉手投足都完美的像個貴族，作為一個帕邁拉王族的導師，他辨別的出那人身上隱隱散發出的王者氣息——他應是一個出身尊貴非常的芙朵拉貴族。

——而庫羅德顯然知情並有意隱瞞亞歷克斯的身分。

納戴爾不由得想起了那孩子相當珍愛的、他十歲時從王后那裡收到的生日禮物：一套造工精緻的芙朵拉式的軍棋。

那孩子曾經指導他對下了幾局，和帕邁拉的軍棋不同、芙朵拉的軍棋裡戰力最強的不是宰相也不是堡壘，而是國王身側的王后——那孩子最偏愛的、強悍得足以攪亂整個戰局的王后。

「王后啊………。」納戴爾不經意地低語出聲，而後收到亞歷克斯一如往常平淡的注視。經過自己兩個月來的觀察，這個男人似乎對於訓練以外的事情都不屑一顧，大多時候都維持著一副冰冷沉寂的樣子、偶爾還會因由不明地散發著暴戾嗜血的氣場、在小子身旁時才會罕見地說上寥寥的幾句話，雖然劍法和槍術相當了得………庫羅德那小子總不會是看上這點吧？

………難不成還能是面具底下那張要死不活的臉嗎？

不、不，也許庫羅德對於"王后"並沒有那個意思，再怎麼說那小子喜歡的應該是女人。納戴爾冷靜地想：畢竟那小子連自己的飛龍都稱呼為公主。

指導著亞歷克斯觀察飛龍狀態的要點，納戴爾突然想起自己忘了提醒庫羅德他的"公主"這幾天脾氣鬧得兇，大有要把龍圈裡的其他成年飛龍們都武力霸凌一圈的氣勢，這些天住在專屬的龍窖裡對著替她送飯打理的士兵使小性子………也不知道是不是因為小子忙著他的計畫，已經兩個月沒有帶著飛龍出門透透風的原因，或是單純因為異於同類而被排擠的白色飛龍自出生以來便被小子捧在手裡養著，導致了她那嬌慣的個性。

「你們原來在這裡呀……」

才正想到人，遠處就傳來了那小子的聲音，不知道籌畫著什麼而忙碌了幾個月的現任盟主難得地駕著馬出現在自家莊園外，納戴爾瞥見他手裡拿著一封新信正打算開口詢問，便聽到那小子開口說道：「咳，………納爾戴爾，我有急事要找亞歷克斯私下談談………可以麻煩你去幫我確認東院那邊打理的情況嗎？」

打量了一下庫羅德的表情，納戴爾欠了欠身答應幾句，簡短地交代亞歷克斯幾個事項後，隨即牽起一旁的馬匹翻身一跨，離開了那兩個人朝著東院邁進。

…………東院啊，說起來小子這幾天有提到他已經給荷爾斯特送了邀請函這件事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *殿下的偽身分取名是用 Alexandre這個中間名的縮寫 Alex（亞歷克斯）。
> 
> *才過了兩個月，總管還沒發現訓練場武器驚人的消耗速度。
> 
> *因為是貼身護衛，所以可以名正言順地睡在主臥房旁邊的隔間。
> 
> *名義上是睡隔壁。


	2. 朱迪特的場合

(1184. 03. 29)

「所以小子你大老遠跑到達夫納爾領這兒，就是為了跟我商討擴大軍隊的事？………古羅斯塔爾伯爵沒煩得讓你離不開會議桌前嗎？」面對許久未見的新任盟主，朱迪特的發問一如既往地辛辣。

「好歹我也已經繼承了盟主的位置，能不能就別再叫我小子了………」庫羅德無奈地要求道，上一次到達夫納爾家已經是幾年前的事了，大廳兩旁的裝飾又增加了不少稀有的武具，庫羅德知道依這’’烈女’’的性格，這些武器肯定不只有外表華美而已，「資金需求上可以由里剛領這邊提供，古羅斯塔爾伯爵那裡我也會給予對應的說辭的。」

朱迪特揮退了一旁的侍從，替自己和年輕的盟主斟上了茶，不改辛辣地繼續問道：「既然知道自己是個盟主，就該好好待在同盟領內，我才聽說你在三節以前因為私自前往大修道院遇襲在床上躺了兩天而已，這幾天跑到煉獄之谷做什麼？自己傷還沒好全，跑來這邊洗個地獄三溫暖嗎？」

「唔……」庫羅德沒料到朱迪特對他近期動向的掌握如此透徹，稍加思索後回答道：「原本是跟王國那邊的人約好了在阿利爾那裡轉交寄放在我這的東西，不過見了面以後對方卻要我繼續保管著………差不多是這樣。」

——王國的人？

朱迪特喝著手中剛泡好的東方風味茶，觀察著庫羅德。

以這小子平時詭計多端、行事風格大膽來看，三個月前他擅自前往大修道院的目的肯定不單純。而王國的人……在失去王位繼承人後部分的領地早已改為法嘉斯公國投向帝國勢力，而王國殘存的勢力在帝國三年來的侵襲之下可以說是自身難保，而少數像是伏拉魯達利烏斯家及戈迪耶家那些擁有足夠兵力的領地，這兩年為了已逝的王子和公國打得不可開交，到了最近這一個月才有戰線逐漸穩定下來的趨勢。

仔細考量煉獄之谷阿利爾的位置，難不成小子這幾天去見了伏拉魯達利烏斯家的人？小子難道和羅德利古達成了什麼協議？

「你啊………沒被洛貝家的軍隊發現算是運氣好，不然我這時候可能要全副武裝的去關達爾老頭那要人了。」她嘆息道。

——總之，只要年輕的盟主能守住同盟，她也不會多加干涉。

「沒錯，那時候可能就要麻煩妳了。」庫羅德露出爽朗的笑奉承了幾句。

兩人接著談起了擴大軍備的細節，她對整體情況並不看好，但既然作為盟主的庫羅德作出了承諾她也只好姑且一試。途中朱迪特提起三年前在協助大修道院撤離時，她的屬下看見大司教蕾雅被帝國軍帶走一事，庫羅德對此陷入漫長地沉思，鑒於彼此的信仰觀念差異，她沒有多問。

談話不知不覺延續到了傍晚，達成來訪目的的盟主和她確認了一些事項後決定起身告辭。

「對了……」準備離開的年輕盟主指著牆上掛著的武器突然提議道：「那邊的那把槍能不能請妳割愛呢？」

「你這是來我家觀光要帶紀念品走嗎？」她記得眼前的小子明明不擅長槍術，但還是命人將哪把槍取下交給了他，「倒是挺有眼光，這可是幾年前洛貝家送來的禮物。」

庫羅德開心地接過了槍道謝，「作為替代，過幾天我讓人把回禮送過來吧，之前從迪亞朵拉的市集上發現的一把好劍，似乎是從帕邁拉流入的。」

「哦呀……盟主大人還挺有心的嘛。」朱迪特滿意地笑，隨著庫羅德走到大門邊，發現來迎接盟主的隨行人戴著面具，明顯是個陌生面孔。「這位是………？」

「這位是我的隨行護衛，亞歷克斯。」庫羅德介紹道，轉了個身對那個陰沉的護衛說：「抱歉，讓你久等了……我們回去吧。」

目送那兩人緩步離開達夫納爾家，朱迪特想起她確實有聽說同盟盟主身邊最近多了個貼身護衛，即使沒有實際比劃過身手，但那人身上隱約可見的凌厲氣勢以及長年練武的強健體魄，可以看出實力不容小覷。 「………乍看似乎挺厲害的。」

雖然看起來個性挺棘手的，不過她相信對那小子而言不是問題——畢竟他本身更讓人棘手一點。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *因為朱迪特在遊戲中支援的場景都是拿劍（中階領主），但是達夫納爾家的家傳武器是槍（盧恩），因此我對烈女的武器喜好度設定是劍多於槍。
> 
> *依照遊戲設定是槍術苦手的盟主和斧術苦手的殿下。XD


	3. 荷爾斯特的場合

(1184. 06. 26)

「承蒙盟主的抬愛……」身為雷斯塔同盟諸侯哥納利爾公爵的長子、芙朵拉下咽喉的守城將領，荷爾斯特幾節前收到了同盟盟主的私下邀約，應邀參加了今晚的宴席。由於自對方擔任盟主也才過了兩年半左右的時間，之前又是已逝的老里剛公爵不知從哪裡過繼來的嫡子，荷爾斯特除了近幾年的諸侯會議以外，還未曾與其有更加深入的往來，於是在選擇伴手禮時陷入困境，「聽小希……舍妹說，這是您喜歡的東西，要我務必作為見面禮贈送給您。」

看著眼前包裝精緻的、透著亮麗鮮黃色的玫瑰花束以及笑容溫和的同盟軍務卿，庫羅德甚至不知道該不該戳穿這一場惡作劇。

為了不造成場面尷尬，宴席的主人硬是維持住了臉上笑容接過花束並在心裏給希爾妲記上一筆，「謝謝，您有心了。」

庫羅德轉交給一旁的侍從並交代其將花束安放於大廳中央，在遠處的侍女們開始激動地私下交流起來之前，將荷爾斯特帶往了里剛家剛整修裝飾完畢的東院。

「我並不習慣太過正經的場合。」庫羅德將人領到座位前一邊提議道，「既然是我所提出的私下邀約，荷爾斯特卿就別這麼拘束吧。」

荷爾斯特應承了幾句，作為宴席的主人、庫羅德示意侍從送上餐點並開啟了話題，「雖然是第一次和你在同盟會議以外的時間見面，但是在士官學校的時候經常聽見和你有關的事蹟……希爾妲也跟我說了不少你的事，所以我一直希望能像現在這樣和你見面聊聊。」

「我才是，當年聽小希爾妲說金鹿學級在你的領導下在獅鷲戰中脫穎而出時我其實還挺驚訝的，畢竟和你們同年的古羅斯塔爾伯爵的嫡子似乎並不是那麼配合………」幾杯美酒下肚荷爾斯特有些微醺，將話說出口後才意識到自己不該提起里剛家和古羅斯塔爾家這幾年來的糾葛，心裡感到有些懊悔。

「洛廉茲嗎……其實我最近發現他是個不錯的傢伙。」庫羅德見荷爾斯特話說到一半突然微蹙起了眉，於是順應著接上了幾句，扭轉了預期中的冷場，「不過獅鷲戰那時候確實讓我緊張了一下，還好希爾妲當時大顯身手幫上了大忙。」

從他人口中聽到對自己從小疼愛有加的妹妹的明言讚美，荷爾斯特相當開心卻不無防備的說道：「希爾妲常常在寫給我的信中提起你，作為她的哥哥，我也對你感到好奇。」

雖然早知道對方是個極度寵愛妹妹的好哥哥，庫羅德面對眼下這情況也稍微感到有些棘手，「我嗎？如你所見是個趕鴨子上架的盟主，知道自己擁有紋章被帶回里剛家的那天起就被老爺子支使著，好不容易要從士官學校畢業卻面臨學校被大軍壓境、導致連畢業典禮都沒有舉辦就強制從學校撤離了，回到領地還必須解決層出不窮的同盟內部問題，忙得沒時間好好舉辦一場宴會………大致上就只是個被工作壓得喘不過氣的人。」

庫羅德打趣般地補充道：「早知道學校真的會遭到砲火轟炸，我就該在學級測驗時像女神改許個讓同盟會議可以順利進行的願望才對。」

荷爾斯特失笑出聲，略帶安慰地表示「也多虧了你在諸侯間的斡旋才能讓同盟維持至今。」

兩人的話題轉移到了同盟內近期發生的瑣事，正是相談甚歡的時候，里剛家的總管突然出現朝庫羅德附耳說了幾句話。喝得臉頰泛紅的年輕盟主有些醉意地重複道：「…………這款酒沒了？」

庫羅德輕揉著額角低聲嚶嚀了幾句，接著向他提議道：「我們家總管收藏了不少來自帕邁拉的美酒，你想嚐一些嗎？」

荷爾斯特對美酒向來是來者不拒，帕邁拉的酒他也喝過不少，就滿心喜悅的答應了。

總管送上了幾瓶酒，庫羅德表示他已經略有醉意擔心沒辦法陪自己喝到盡興，於是讓里剛家的總管也甄上一杯加入了宴席。

又是連續幾杯黃湯下肚，談笑間荷爾斯特不禁打從心底佩服起里剛家總管這個識酒的豪傑，不僅止於酒，對戰場上的許多細節也頗有見解，這一來便是酒逢知己千杯少。作為主人的庫羅德向他提起已經為他準備好了留宿的廂房時，荷爾斯特才意識到不知不覺間這場宴席已持續到了深夜。

「我有些累了………抱歉。你們繼續喝…我先回房休息了。」庫羅德遮了遮滿是酒氣的哈欠，眨著惺忪的眼向兩人道別，在貼身護衛的攙扶之下離開了宴會廳。

看來盟主確實相當疲倦了，荷爾斯特瞥見那個護衛在走出門後直接打橫抱走了庫羅德。

——雖然隔著面具，不過總覺得那個金髮的護衛他好像在哪見過……是錯覺吧？因為他也覺得面前這位里剛家的總管挺眼熟的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *帕邁拉的釀造酒會比芙朵拉的烈，畢竟芙朵拉的宴會比較風雅一點。
> 
> *盟主的體質是容易臉紅但酒量很好，習慣裝醉來降低別人的戒心，真醉以後會短暫嗜睡。
> 
> *不要輕易嘗試混酒喝。


	4. 帝彌托利的場合

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NC-17
> 
> *吃醋的殿下

(1184. 06. 26)

帝彌托利此刻相當地煩燥。他不確定造成自己煩燥的原因是那個哥納利爾家的長子在花冠節時向庫羅德送上包裝華麗的鮮花、疑似示愛的舉動，抑或是庫羅德在酒席之間刻意迎合、喝到爛醉的行為………。

——里剛家的侍女們甚至已經開始謠傳起了：同盟年輕俊美溫文儒雅又攻無不克的戰神與同盟戰略桌前的天才鬼神軍師互相暗戀已久，而軍師接受了戰神委婉的告白，依這個情況他們倆很有可能會在明年結婚！

接收了一整晚部分侍女投來的同情中夾雜著惋惜的視線，帝彌托利只覺得她們是在替自己無端升起的怒火裡添柴。

「抱歉，我剛剛就這麼睡著了………」庫羅德在他倆回到寢室前醒來，似乎對於自己被他一路抱回里剛家主臥房感到有些尷尬，「那個………帝…亞歷克斯……可以把我放下來嗎？」

帝彌托利更加煩燥了，無視庫羅德的請求單手推開房門後將其反鎖，將人放在僕役們細心整理過的偌大寢床上、充滿壓迫性地順勢將他按在身下，一連串的舉動讓庫羅德開始有些緊張………帝彌托利發現自己對他這樣的反應意外地感到滿意。

「等等、那個…………」兩人之間的距離慢慢地縮短，庫羅德掙扎著試圖推開逐漸進逼的那個人，邊謹慎地回想著造成對方如此不悅的原因，邊試探般地低聲喚著對方的真名：「帝彌托利……？」

見對方神色稍有緩和，庫羅德急得脫口：「我想上廁所。」

帝彌托利愣了一下，看他沒有反應、庫羅德有些遲疑地補充：「…………拜託？」

「………………。」

＊ ＊ ＊

帝彌托利扯下覆在臉上的面具，走到庫羅德堆滿文件和雜物的辦公桌旁給兩個人各倒了一杯茶，朝門外走廊盡頭的浴廁方向瞥了一眼，緩慢地呼出一口氣將房門掩上。

——和庫羅德達成協議以來已經過了半年了…………。

將自己帶回里剛家以後，庫羅德坦承地告知了他的來歷、他的計畫以及他的野心……作為自己說出和艾黛爾賈特的關係與兒時過往的交換。

帝彌托利本來打算在庫羅德傷勢痊癒後便離開同盟，但庫羅德知道即使在如此不利情況下自己仍想及早殺死艾黛爾賈特後，提出了一個令人費解的提議：「三年。給我三年的時間。」

「我會讓戰爭在三年後落幕……在這場戰爭的終焉，無論是你的願望還是我的野心，我會一併實現。」那個人如此誇下海口，一雙堅定的眼直直地望向他，「我不會阻止你殺死艾黛爾賈特，但不論是王國還是同盟………整個芙朵拉的過去都充滿了疑點，也許艾黛爾賈特也像羅納得卿一樣被誰利用或栽贓嫁禍了呢？」

見他無動於衷，庫羅德慘然一笑說道：「王子殿下，我不要你的道歉。」

「………我要你待在我身邊。」

「三年就好…………」那是帝彌托利第一次看見庫羅德面具一樣的微笑破碎以後的模樣，也是他第一次向他懇求：「拜託了。」

帝彌托利答應了。要說自己在士官學校時從來沒有對這個狡詐多思卻又異常善良的人動心過肯定是謊言，事實上，離開大修道院回到王國後的夜裡、在沒有遇到帝國軍讓他渾身沾滿鮮血的時候，他時常想起兩人在學校時的回憶，在失眠的夜晚凝望著懸掛在天上的月。

願望………帝彌托利已經很久沒有想起這個辭了，殺死艾黛爾賈特是他必須作的事，在他被科爾內莉亞那個女狐狸構陷並失去杜篤以後，離開了王國的他早已遺忘並塵封了那個願望——建立一個弱者也能安居樂業的世界………。

他戴上了庫羅德給他的面具，用著偽造的傭兵身分待在庫羅德的身邊。陪伴他在里剛家的大宅裡為了同盟和領地的諸多瑣事忙得焦頭爛額，跟隨他出席調解同盟諸侯間各種爭鬥的會議，任由他胡鬧一般地戴著和他一樣的面具在迪亞朵拉的市集裡閒逛，參與他安撫飛龍情緒的孤島旅行，和他共進晚餐、在他身旁入睡。

帝彌托利早已發覺這一切很有可能是庫羅德為了阻止他在復仇的道路上自取毀滅所設下的拖延戰術，但待在庫羅德的身邊是多麼地令他感到平靜，彷彿只要有他的存在就能使那些不時出現的逝者們安息………。

三節以前庫羅德私自聯繫了羅德利古，在他的建議與協助下安排了自己與羅德利古的會面，明明那時候只要自己開口就可以跟羅德利古回到王國繼續他的復仇大業，可是他想起了他和庫羅德的約定………他知道即使沒有他，庫羅德也能躲過暗殺，也知道在里剛家的暗地協助下王國的勢力將能逐漸地回復強盛………。

他猶豫了。

——幾年以來這是他第一次對於活著感到眷戀，只是待在一個人身邊、為了守護這個人、活著。

這個想法是如此荒唐突兀令人發笑，畢竟自己依然害怕著他那瘟神一樣的體質會害死庫羅德………在杜篤代替自己死去之後他甚至偶爾會夢見庫羅德染滿鮮血失去呼吸的景象。

想要將這個人推開卻又同時渴望著將他緊抱在懷，帝彌托利搖擺不定地掙扎。

也許是識破了他的掙扎，羅德利古主動向庫羅德提出要求：「我希望您作為雷斯塔同盟盟主，可以協助保護殿下的人身安全，作為交換，伏拉魯達利烏斯領願意提供閣下任何需要的協助。」

雙方達成了協議，庫羅德還在返程順道去了煉獄谷旁的達夫納爾領拜訪了他的親信。

就在他後知後覺地想到庫羅德有可能一開始就是為了讓羅德利古提供協助才假意安排了這次會面、想當面質問庫羅德的時候，那個人心情雀躍地拿著一把造工精巧、外觀優雅、質地堅固的槍送到他的手裡，說是達夫納爾的當家送給他的禮物………於是帝彌托利就這麼錯失了質問的良機。

………被他玩弄於股掌間了，帝彌托利想。

而在浴廁裡忙碌了許久、顯然還順便洗好澡換了一身衣服的盟主大人就在這時候回到了房間，端起他放在桌旁的茶杯細細地品嘗著茶水。經過酒和蒸氣輪番洗禮後的皮膚透著明顯的紅，微濕的髮尾隨意的披散著，沒有擦乾的水滴沿著鎖骨邊緣滑向寬鬆睡衣遮掩住的胸膛………。

「吶、盟主大人……」帝彌托利鎖上了房門，「我們繼續剛才的事吧？」

＊ ＊ ＊ 

性愛也許不是個好的宣洩管道，帝彌托利消耗他僅存的理智想著。身下的那人雙手無力地搔抓著床單，在規律的頂弄下大張著雙腿從嘴裡吐出細碎的呻吟，那人一反平常的甜膩聲音使他更加難以思考，此時此刻他只想要更加深入對方的體內、想要在那個人的身上留下更多痕跡、想要身下的人無論身心都被他占滿！

「帝、帝彌托利……」庫羅德嘶啞著出聲，他的身驅在性愛的蒸騰之下愈加泛紅，被衣帶緊縛的下身熱脹得微微發紫，隨著帝彌托利的進出，快感從尾椎一路侵襲蔓延到他的全身，然而無處宣洩的慾望使他感受著歡愉的同時也痛苦地被折磨著，只能被動地在一陣陣的拍擊下搖晃顫抖著身驅懇求道：「不要……哈…放開…………」

近乎拒絕的話語刺激到了帝彌托利本就煩燥得無以復加的神經，他堵住了那張訴說著想要逃離的嘴、掠奪嘴裡微帶著酒香的空氣，常年揮舞武器長滿薄繭的手近乎粗暴地揉捏庫羅德那對敏感的乳尖。

「哼……嗯………」從相連的唇間洩漏出的聲音迷亂而黏膩，疊加的快感讓那雙誘人的綠眼無法自控地蓄滿淚水，無意識地弓起的身驅使自己的弱點毫無保留地暴露在掠食者的面前。帝彌托利趁機轉移了陣地，鬆開了被他蹂躪得紅腫而水潤的唇、著迷般地吸吮那人挺立的乳首，卡在高潮邊緣無法釋放的庫羅德在如此強烈的進攻下僅能無力的喘息。

「哈、啊………」身體好像要不屬於自己了，庫羅德混亂地想。用盡了力氣想將帝彌托利推開卻毫無成效，綿軟的手被那人輕而易舉地帶向另一側的胸前，在對方的引導下揉捏撫慰著自己的敏感處。

「帝彌托利………」被帝彌托利狠戾地操弄著的後穴不斷傳來電流一樣的快感，在接連不斷的刺激下他潰不成軍地求饒道：「求你了…帝彌………嗯…啊…………」

看著身下的人胸前遍佈著他留下的痕跡，濕軟的肉穴緊咬著他的下體，眨著一雙瀕臨情慾高峰而失神的淚眼討饒的性感模樣，任是他竭盡全力也難以抑制心裡那股無法解釋的、異樣的滿足感，帝彌托利解開綁在庫羅德下身的衣帶，掐著他柔韌的腰肢快速地顛弄。

「啊…啊………！」伴隨著那個人高潮時高亢而甜膩的聲音，帝彌托利輕咬著他的耳垂將黏稠的慾望射進他的體內。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *庫羅德當上家主後立了"禁止任何人在未經他允許的情況下，於夜晚期間經過主臥外的迴廊。"這樣的規定，主要是方便自己抓那些趁夜行竊和暗殺的人。
> 
> *結果變成方便他和王子殿下獨處。


	5. 番外：白龍的場合

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *就是盟主（巴巴羅薩）的坐騎白龍。
> 
> *作者有病，覺得不適請盡快關閉這個頁面。

(1184. 03. 05)

白龍的心情不好，非常的不好。自從兩個月多前他的主人庫羅德帶著其他飛龍出去玩了一圈還撿回一個人類之後，她已經被冷落了兩個多月了！

雖然伙食並沒有變差、代替主人照顧她的士兵們也都任她予取予求，但是他本人從那天以後就沒有再來關切她了！白龍氣憤地想著：肯定那個長得醜不拉基的該死小賤龍對她的主人做了什麼！

幾天前她把那個小賤龍抓出龍圈痛打了一頓，嚴刑逼問之下，對方誠惶誠恐地表示：她真的什麼也沒做，就是操勞地趕了一整晚的夜路，休息了半天又必須載著兩個人回到這裡。

也許主人是受傷了所以才沒有來看她？白龍想，於是又氣憤地抓了兩下對方的尾巴怒道：「沒用的東西，連主人都保護不好！」

白龍擔心著庫羅德可能受了相當嚴重的傷、可能甚至無法下床，結果沒隔幾天就聽到協助城裡巡守的飛龍提起他今天在迪亞朵拉的城外和士兵巡防時聞到城主的味道，原以為是錯覺，但是聽到城主開心地拉著他幾天前撿回來的那個人說話時他就確定了，只是不知道為什麼那兩個人臉上都戴著相同的罩子……。

白龍氣得當場將龍圈內的成年飛龍都打了一遍，直到旁邊看守的士兵們喝斥著要她放開那些弱小的棕龍並將她帶往隔離用的龍窖。

——主人沒有受傷，主人只是不理她了。

白龍在龍窖裡悶悶地發出低吼，來照顧她的士兵今天又送來了她以前最喜歡的羊肉，不知道是不是因為怕她生氣，那個士兵婉言討好似的詢問她想不想去外面洗個澡曬曬太陽。

「我想見主人……」她說，但那個人類士兵太笨了完全聽不懂，甚至嚇得當場跑出龍窖。

白龍踢開了剛剛送來的羊肉，心情鬱悶連帶著胃口也不好。

這樣不行，她想，如果不吃東西變醜了話主人說不定就真的不要她了。

——也許主人早就不要她了。

白龍懨懨地嘆了口氣，蜷起身體在角落睡著了。

＊ ＊ ＊ 

「我的小公主，妳這是怎麼了？」

宏亮開朗的聲音從門口傳來，白龍聽見期待已久的主人的聲音，興奮地抬起頭看著他走近。

「被同伴們欺負了嗎？」庫羅德動作溫和地順著飛龍頸上的鱗，誘哄一般地對她說：「抱歉，我最近忙得沒時間來看看妳……」

「我以為你不要我了……」白龍委屈地嗚咽，用側臉輕輕地在她的主人身上蹭了蹭。

庫羅德揉了揉白龍的犄角，繼續他的道歉：「那還真是對不起妳了。」

一人一龍就這麼持續進行著彷若語言可以互通般的交流，庫羅德一邊賣力地替他的小公主清潔龍鱗、一邊仔細地確認飛龍的健康狀況，白龍配合他的指令抬爪、轉身，並不時的輕蹭久不見人影的她的主人。

一來一往、旁若無人。

作為貼身侍衛的亞歷克斯保持著他平時的靜默，而站在他旁邊的納戴爾則是小聲的嘀咕著：「這就是罕見的物極必反案例，所以一般在馴養飛龍的時候並不建議飼主對他們過度寵溺………。」

「我才沒有過度寵溺呢！」庫羅德反駁，伸手替白龍搔了搔下巴對著心情明顯好轉的飛龍問道：「對吧？」

白龍贊同地哼了哼氣。

「不過從幼龍時期開始馴養的時間越早，確實能夠提升飛龍與飼主的默契。」納戴爾繼續補充道，亞歷克斯點了點頭表示理解。

「上次我有提過，每隻飛龍對於人類語言能夠理解的程度不同，你眼前的這隻白龍算是異……」

白龍正開心地咀嚼著她的主人為他送上的、經過些微調理過的魚肉，聽見了納戴爾疑似要說出具有針對性的人類批評用詞時，抬首朝那裡瞟了一眼。

納戴爾接收到白龍頗有威脅意味的警告，腦筋一轉換了個說法：「………不同尋常的佼佼者，但是只要馴養人有足夠的耐心，大部分的飛龍都能分辨簡單的指令。」

庫羅德在一旁偷笑，替白龍又送上一塊魚肉邊誇獎道：「她當然是所有飛龍裡面最漂亮聰明的。」

「沒錯！」白龍滿意地附和。

「這兩傢伙湊在一起，在戰場上就是個大型活靶。」納戴爾嘆了口氣悄悄附在傭兵耳邊說道，面具下亞歷克斯蹙起了眉間。

「機會難得，我帶著亞歷克斯去附近的小島晃晃吧！」庫羅德突然提議，邊替吃完魚肉的白龍擦嘴邊詢問：「公主也想出去玩吧？」

聽到要出門白龍興奮地來回掃著尾巴並輕快地表示：「出門！我可以幫忙狩獵！」

亞歷克斯疑惑地看向庫羅德，後者笑笑地表示：「接連十天被關在里剛家處理政務，我都要發霉了。」

納戴爾聳了聳肩、認命般地走出龍窖喚來戍守的士兵吩咐對方整理好領主外出狩獵要用到的裝備和物資，又回到龍窖內提醒亞歷克斯萬一發生意外的應對方法、和庫羅德確認了這兩天的行程後簡單快速地告退離開了。

＊ ＊ ＊ 

「好！來分配工作！」飛龍甫降落在迪亞朵拉外海的小島，庫羅德先是誇獎般寵溺地摸著白龍的額首，接著從騎鞍上一躍而下替後頭還不習慣的亞歷克斯解下安全繩——庫羅德說他對於在飛龍上繫安全繩的基本安全守則無法適應，堅持將白龍騎鞍上的安全繩給了坐在後方的亞歷克斯。

白龍和她的主人顯然不是第一次造訪這個小島，在亞歷克斯的協助下庫羅德快速地取下白龍身上的騎具，而擺脫一身束縛的白龍則是躍躍欲試地等帶著主人的發號施令。

「公主先選吧！妳想要抓魚還是狩獵的工作呢？」小島上沒有長駐居民，庫羅德隨意地將行李放置在一旁，示意亞歷克斯無須擔心行李的問題後對白龍問道。

「魚！晚餐也想吃魚！」白龍雀躍地在庫羅德身邊繞行，她的主人特別擅長料理的調味，總是能為她送上最美味的魚料理！

庫羅德贊同地點點頭，拍了拍飛龍的側頸示意她可以自由行動。

見白龍充滿鬥志地飛離營地，庫羅德趕緊對著天空大聲地補充道：「太陽下山前要回到這裡唷！」

「好的，接下來……」庫羅德一個轉身對他的貼身護衛提問：「搭建營地和取水，選一個吧？」

「………你真的知道那隻飛龍在說什麼？」禁不住好奇，亞歷克斯罕見地開口提問道，一隻手拎起了水桶。

「嗯？」震驚於王子殿下今天居然主動開口說話，而且話題還是日常閒聊，庫羅德本打算如以往一樣嘻笑著帶過，稍加考量以後決定說實話，「公主的個性鮮明即便聽不懂也能理解……她剛剛飛往的方向是島上的湖，所以今天的晚餐是魚。」

——說穿了都是話術。

庫羅德沉思著補充，「……瑪莉安奴的話可能就真的聽得懂。」

「…………。」

＊ ＊ ＊

白龍回到營地時她的主人和主人的隨從已經將休息的地方整理乾淨也架好了營火，她在主人的指揮下將獵來的魚集中放置在一起，然後邀功似的挺起胸膛看著她的主人。

庫羅德從善如流地大肆誇獎了她一番，和白龍親暱地互蹭著側臉。

護衛默默地處理起旁邊的魚，視若無睹。

「我來幫忙吧。」安置好白龍，庫羅德拿起一旁的短刀承擔起了烹調晚餐的重責大任。

天色漸暗，白龍懶洋洋地看著她的主人在隨從的協助下順利地烹調著晚餐，飛龍一般在夜裡會進入倦怠狀態，除非是為了戍守領地特意調整作息或是飛龍本身進入特殊時期，否則經過了白天的精力消耗以後多數的飛龍都會在天黑以後大幅降低活動量以減少體能的消耗。

主人讓隨從把她的晚餐送到她的面前，白龍略帶疑惑地看著她的主人——通常主人在場的時候，照顧她的工作都不會假手於人。 ——不過主人也從來沒有讓其他人類跨上她的龍背過，除了今天………。

而且這個隨從，不知道為什麼身上帶著淡淡的、主人身上特有的香氣。

白龍看著眼前的人類瞇了瞇眼，人類拿下臉上的罩子以後…………沒有主人好看，這個人類顏色太白了。

白龍淡淡地接受了隨從送來的魚，在主人的鼓勵下將魚吞下肚。

——果然主人喜歡白一點的呢………嗯，還好我不是棕色的。

主人和他的隨從在營火邊斷斷續續地聊著天，主要在說話的那個人有著她最喜歡也最習慣的聲音，白龍在一旁聽得昏昏欲睡。

接著她聽到她的主人發出一聲痛叫，白龍睜開眼，看見那個隨從手中浮現魔法的光圖騰。

飛龍對於魔法攻擊的抵抗能力低，因此成年的飛龍對於魔法相關的東西特別反感——在她的眼中看來就是隨從在攻擊她的主人。

「放開！」白龍起身憤怒地嘶吼道，瞳孔因為盛怒而豎起，伸爪就要襲向那個隨從。

「停下！」她的主人出聲制止。

白龍看向自己的主人、爪子仍高舉著。

「沒事的，公主。」她的主人順了順她身上的龍麟，安撫道：「冷靜下來，他不是要攻擊我。」

白龍收起了爪子，再三確認她的主人沒事之後，討好似地蹭了蹭主人的胸膛，又回到自己方才休息的地方躺好。

「你什麼時候學了白魔法的？」她的主人有些驚訝地問起隨從。

「…………最近幾節。」隨從牽起了主人的手再次召出魔法圖騰，「但是我沒有天賦，所以頂多只能治療這種小傷。」

主人沉默了一陣後似乎有點開心的對隨從說：「………謝謝你，帝彌托利。」

白龍盯著營火旁的兩個人類努力地運轉著她疲倦的大腦：帝彌托利是什麼？主人這是晚餐沒吃飽，餓到跟隨從用嘴互咬嗎？………她抓魚抓得太少了？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *白龍的心裡其實有點自卑。（超級不重要）
> 
> *治療魔法是殿下為了盟主學的，有些傷真的不適合找里剛家的治療師。
> 
> *殿下的魔力真的很低，補一次大概HP+5。XD


	6. 古羅斯塔爾伯爵的場合

(1184. 11. 25)

「我今天來這裡是為了達夫納爾領擴大軍備一事………」揮退了隨行的下人，古羅斯塔爾伯爵嚴肅地向不知輕重的年輕盟主說道，里剛家寬敞的會議廳裡，對坐在會議桌另一端的那人維持著他那一貫另人不悅的、言笑晏晏的表情，「恕我單刀直入地說，如此規模的擴張很難不引起帝國方面的注意。」

面對伯爵突然的到訪，庫羅德波瀾不驚地示意僕從們送上茶水後離開會議廳。

「伯爵大人，請用。」主位上的家主溫和地表示。剛泡好的熱茶有著馥郁的玫瑰花香氣，隨著溫暖的水氣淡淡的在房間裡瀰漫，赤狼節少見的和煦陽光照射在窗外精心整理過的美麗庭院，那人靜坐在舒適的軟椅上優雅地喝著茶，不禁讓人產生了此刻是悠閒的下午茶聚會的錯覺。

面對他那不疾不徐到近乎無禮的態度，古羅斯塔爾伯爵沉著氣拿起桌上精緻的瓷杯細飲了一口。茶葉的品質勉強還行，他暗自評價，就是僕役泡茶的功夫差了點。

「說到帝國，伯爵應該也知道近幾節以來他們針對法嘉斯公國的侵略上加重了火力，四散的難民中有不少人逃往賈拉提亞領。」庫羅德像是敘述著故事一樣地侃侃而談，一隻手把玩似地沿著杯緣描繪「賈拉提亞領幾年前才發生過飢荒，好不容易稍微有了些起色，可是在帝國的持續侵擾下，要收容那些難民顯然還是挺困難的。」

「有鑑於此，同盟這邊為了維護與舊王國的邊境交易足以穩定而持續地進行，自然需要消耗不少人力。——這些，是您當初同意讓達夫納爾家擴展軍隊的原因。」

「但是幾個節以來舊王國的主要戰力——伏拉魯達利烏斯領和戈迪耶領，兩者在與公國的戰爭上陷入了僵局，到了近期甚至已經開始流傳伏拉魯達利烏斯公受了重傷的謠言………」他停頓道，「倘若失去舊王國勢力作為同盟的屏障，同盟勢必會被帝國迅速地拿下，而到時候…………」

「到了那個時候想必您的這口氣也不會太長。」伯爵不耐地打斷，以同盟的資源和兵力對抗帝國本就是以卵擊石，雖說古羅斯塔爾家親向帝國只是權宜之計，但如果同盟面臨垮台他也會及早抽身，他沒有陪著眼前這個熱愛算計的狡猾毛頭小子一起當同盟的陪葬品的必要。

「沒錯、沒錯！」庫羅德附和道：「所以為了不要太早斷氣，我也得先做點準備，對吧？」

——簡直是胡鬧！

憤怒的伯爵正要開口辱罵，卻見主位後方的那扇窗被一雙扭曲彎折的人手蘸上鮮血。

「唔……有這麼值得驚訝嗎？」會議室的隔音良好，背對著窗外景色的人輕笑著向他詢問，拿起茶壺旁邊的糖罐往自己的茶杯中加了一勺砂糖。

被眼前的景象驚嚇到的伯爵以為這是眼前這個狡詐男人的惡作劇，正要鎮定心神時，又見窗外映入一張陌生的人臉似乎在朝他嘶喊著什麼，伯爵困惑地皺起眉。

那人見到他如此的反應似是憤恨地用著他那扭曲變型染滿鮮血的手用力地拍打著窗上的玻璃，然而細微的拍擊聲響被湯匙在茶杯裡攪拌的清脆敲擊聲所掩蓋。

庫羅德見伯爵仍未開口回應，便自顧自地在自己的茶裡又加了點砂糖。

窗外接著出現了另一個人，那人穿著一身輕便的侍衛服裝，一頭柔順的金髮隨意地披散，在面具遮掩下表情晦暗不清，但微微勾起的唇角和一旁極度恐懼的人臉形成巨大的反差。只見那侍衛將手扣在另一人的脖頸上不知說了些什麼，後者則嘶喊著想要掙開他的手。

詭譎的氣氛讓伯爵略感不適，想要移開視線卻又忍不住多看幾眼。

侍衛的另一隻手按在那雙驚慌無比的眼睛上再次開口………這一次他似乎得到了滿意的答案，伯爵從金髮侍者的笑容研判。——然後那人被架著的脖頸就這麼被侍衛絲毫不費力氣般地單手折斷。

玻璃上蘸染的深紅色血液沿著玻璃表面緩慢地滑下。

庭院裡戴著面具的侍衛像是才意識到窗戶另一端的視線，順著目光的來源朝著古羅斯塔爾伯爵看了一眼。

那一眼讓伯爵產生了被嗜血的巨獸盯上的錯覺，心臟因恐懼不受控地震顫。伯爵別開眼，拿起桌上微涼的茶試圖壓下自己因為本能產生的應激反應，努力地將自己的狀態調整妥當。

會議廳主位上的庫羅德喝下自己剛剛加了過多砂糖的茶後露出了微苦的臉，停頓了一陣後下定決心般地將杯裡剩下的茶水一飲而盡，在注意到自己一系列的行為被伯爵盡收眼底後，若無其事地問道：「怎麼了嗎？」

「………沒事。」不過是目睹了一場拷問而已，伯爵定了定神，他不是沒待過戰場也不是沒處理過間諜，沒有道理會因為這樣的景象受到驚嚇。

緩慢地嚥下口中的茶，伯爵重新回到先前的話題，也就是他此行來訪的目的：「既然達夫納爾領進行了軍備擴張，作為對立的古羅斯塔爾領卻不做任何反應，這樣對帝國那邊也說不過去吧？」

「那倒是………所以伯爵您今天大駕光臨的目的，是來通知我古羅斯塔爾家也要增加軍備嗎？」庫羅德聞言饒有興致地回應，「如果能盡量降低同盟’’內鬥’’時的消耗，那麼我方也沒有異議。」

古羅斯塔爾伯爵對於眼前的這個毛頭小子不知是過於膽大還是天真的發言無話可說，也不知對方哪來的信心覺得古羅斯塔爾領不會就這樣帶著軍隊直接投靠帝國………。

就在此時，會議室的寂靜被一陣敲門聲中斷。

得到房間內的家主應允後，門外的侍從走進會議廳內，面具下的藍眼平靜地環伺了一圈周遭，接著緩步走到會議桌另一端的人身旁，原先捲起的衣袖此刻正筆挺整潔的扣在腕上，額前的碎髮別到了耳後。

「………庫羅德大人，院子裡的老鼠已經清理掉了，還有什麼需要幫忙的嗎？」侍從開口對主位上的人說道，說話的聲音溫和斯文得彷彿伯爵方才目睹的那場毫無人道的嚴刑逼供只是一場幻覺。

「唔……這樣啊，謝謝你，亞歷克斯。」年輕的盟主微笑著回應，又嘆息一般地感慨：「家裡最近的老鼠好像有點多………我是不介意啦，至少能在公文堆積如山的日子裡有些娛樂。」

「………別忘了您前幾天才被老鼠咬了一口。」侍衛似是無奈地提醒，「再說，他們的屍體臭不可聞。」

「咳、嗯！」兩人旁若無人的交談讓被晾在一邊的伯爵很是不悅，於是輕咳了一聲表達他的不滿。

「啊、抱歉！」庫羅德說，「伯爵還有什麼事嗎？」

「………………。」

「我還有很多事要忙，這就準備離開。」古羅斯塔爾伯爵悻悻然地回答。

——果然跟里剛家牽扯上準沒好事！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *其實一開始想寫這篇的時候，就是因為這個章節裡殿下用眼神威嚇伯爵的畫面，理想很豐滿，下筆很骨感。
> 
> *伯爵的個性稍微參考了身為兒子的洛廉茲，就是個傲嬌。（不重要）
> 
> *伯爵其實意外地信任盟主，而盟主則計畫著讓伯爵和據稱是伯爵派來的暗殺者對質，又不想讓伯爵覺得自己被質疑。
> 
> *因為暗殺者害庫羅德受傷而生氣的殿下。


	7. 洛廉茲的場合

(1185. 04. 06)

「作為舞會的重要受邀人，明明出席了卻不跳舞，不覺得自己太失禮了嗎……庫羅德？」身著一襲華麗的男士禮服，洛廉茲質問道。作為古羅斯塔爾家的繼承人，洛廉茲也受邀出席了亞達爾布雷希特家主所舉辦的大樹節晚宴。

「欸……饒了我吧，要我穿著這一身拘謹的衣服跳一整晚優雅的舞蹈實在太強人所難了………。」好不容易和同盟的貴族們周旋完畢，剛溜到宴會廳外僻靜的角落的年輕盟主無奈地回應道，趁著對方說出一長串的禮儀常識說教前快速地轉移話題，「倒是洛廉茲你在這裡做什麼呢？同盟的貴族大小姐們都引頸企盼著你去邀舞呢！」

「雖然是事實，但從你的嘴巴說出來就只是嘲諷了。」洛廉茲略帶怒氣地評論道，眼前的人總是有辦法把話說得特別不真誠，「我來是要找你談談我父親的事。」

「喔………古羅斯塔爾伯爵嗎？他怎麼了嗎？」庫羅德搔了搔頭，他可不記得自己最近有被伯爵抓到什麼小辮子。

「作為一個家主，你要清理家裡的內賊這種事，並不需要做給外人看吧？」洛廉茲很是不愉快地暗示，幾節以前他的父親親自探訪里剛家目睹了一段殘暴的審問。

就他看來，那很有可能是眼前這個心機深重的男人所策劃的一場戲——目的也許是威脅，或者是打算藉由父親的反應套出些什麼。

「哈？」被質問的人露出了困惑的模樣，接著恍然大悟般地想起古羅斯塔爾伯爵到訪那天所發生的事，「喔，那件事啊………是我監管不當，讓伯爵見笑了，抱歉。」

見對方仍維持著他那鐵壁一般的虛假笑容，即使是長時間監視著他一舉一動的洛廉茲也無法判定話裡究竟有幾分真心，’不過他可以肯定，像庫羅德這樣老謀深算的人，那絕對不會是他所說的’’監管不當’’——這個男人就是這麼不可信任。

「你要的果酒………盟主大人。」兩人的談話被突然闖進來的侍衛中斷，洛廉茲從父親那裡聽說過，新任盟主身邊多了個如野獸般的貼身護衛。他看著眼前戴著面具穿著一身筆挺禮服的人，懷疑起自己父親所說的恐怕不是同一個人。

「謝謝你，說了這麼多話我都要渴死了………。」庫羅德扯鬆了胸前的領結，接過護衛送來的果酒一飲而盡，並讚嘆道：「這個酒還真不錯呢……如果能再來一杯就好了。」

金髮的侍衛看了一眼庫羅德的那張笑臉，拿回後者手中的酒杯躬身告退。

「………別露出這麼嫌惡的表情嘛。」待人離去後，庫羅德繼續開口說道：「里剛家的領地最近有點暗潮洶湧，雖然不至於到影響治安，不過看來我的項上人頭價碼增加了不少………伯爵來訪的那天，里剛家正好出了一些狀況，不過總歸是解決了……如果造成你父親的不快，我很抱歉。」

「………你這是懷疑古羅斯塔爾家嗎？」洛廉茲心理略有不平地表示：「太失禮了！我們好歹也同樣待在同盟這艘船上……再說，身為名門貴族，古羅斯塔爾家絕對不會搞那些陰險的手段！」

「不用擔心，我並沒有質疑古羅斯塔爾家的意思。」庫羅德難得嚴肅而認真地回答，這讓他有點受寵若驚，「不過士官學校那時候，湯馬修……索龍的那件事讓我有些在意。」

「………………。」

雙方同時陷入沉默。

洛廉茲還記得四年半以前，伊古那茲家的相關商會在古羅斯塔爾領和里剛領間貿易受阻，金鹿班全員一同前往視察，剿滅了襲擊商旅的盜賊團，其中的賊首直指授予他們辦事的人是伯爵………因為無故被污衊與懷疑，他當場和庫羅德起了嚴重的爭執。

事後回想，當時要不是希爾妲和莉絲緹雅出面緩頰，他們倆恐怕連坐下來對談都有困難。

不過也是因為這樣的契機，讓他們發現有人試圖在同盟的兩家大諸侯之間作梗，而且那些人才是造成上任盟主的死亡的原兇……利用里剛家和古羅斯塔爾家的嫌隙，栽贓嫁禍給雙方，試圖瓦解雷斯塔諸侯同盟。

誤會解開以後，他漸漸覺得庫羅德這個傢伙其實也沒有那麼討厭………撇除掉他那對神不敬、工於計算以及禮儀常識缺乏的問題，大體上來說是個具有遠見、注重道義的人。

不過要他完全信任這個男人是絕對不可能的。洛廉茲想，只是比起可能會放棄同盟的父親，眼前這個全力維持同盟體制的男人，他更加看好後者而已，「關於同盟兩方同時增加軍備的事，你是認真的？」

「帝國總有一天會併吞掉同盟………。」庫羅德回應道，神色相當凝重，「如果不想把同盟就這樣拱手讓給那個女皇，交戰是遲早的事，我們必須在仍握有一線生機的情況先做好準備。」

「但是我父親……古羅斯塔爾家也許不會站在同盟這一方。」洛廉茲對此感到心裏不適………背叛原先的陣營不是一個貴族該有的行為。

「沒關係……。」庫羅德拍了拍他的肩，「也許接下來事態的發展會出現轉機呢。」

可能是等護衛的果酒等得不耐煩了，庫羅德四處張望幾下後便向他告別離開。

會不會有轉機也不是能確定的事吧？洛廉茲不得不認同他父親對於這個男人的評價，作為一個同盟軍師，庫羅德偶爾會過於冒進。

對同盟的未來感到憂心，焦慮得有些口渴的洛廉茲回到宴會廳中取了杯酒，和沿路的貴族們致意後，獨自走向樓上休息室的陽台。大樹節夜晚微涼的風吹拂在臉上，降低了他躁動不安的思緒。

洛廉茲嗅出晚風裡怡人的花香，即使只是同盟裡的小領主，相對其他小貴族而言，亞達爾布雷希特家的花園算是照顧得挺好的。他漫不經心地看著花園裡漫步的兩個模糊身影，優雅地喝著手中的美酒，邊思考著：也許庫羅德還留著重要的手牌，以那個男人的狡詐程度肯定還藏了幾手………。

另一方面，同盟裡不單有不少間諜。洛廉茲藉由方才的對話推想了一下，而且間諜們也混入了古羅斯塔爾家，有可能利用索龍那種易容術，取代了家裡的總管或者騎士團的要員………。

若是庫羅德或者古羅斯塔爾家再發生些"意外"，那麼雷斯塔諸侯同盟隨時都會從內部瓦解。

必須想點辦法整頓一下古羅斯塔爾家才行，洛廉茲煩燥地揉了揉眉心，看向花園中心的兩個模糊人影，注意到那兩個人在閃爍的星空下跳起了華爾滋………。

洛廉茲也很想跳舞，但是他現在有更重要的事情要煩惱。

——庫羅德那傢伙絕對是刻意破壞他今天這個美好夜晚的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *作為長時間監視盟主的人，洛廉茲異常了解庫羅德話中通常含有更深層的意義。
> 
> *主要是想寫兩人要怎麼在闇黑蠢動者的監視與攪局下，維持互信與看似爭執的交流。
> 
> *盟主有意讓殿下遠離士官學校的同學，避免長時間的接觸被認出來。
> 
> *因為瑪麗安奴家和莉絲緹亞家肯定都不會舉辦宴會，所以找了灰狼班的巴魯塔札爾家。（不重要）
> 
> *其實就是過渡章節。


	8. 希爾妲的場合

(1185. 09. 22)

「所、以、說！還不是庫羅德同學你壞心眼地跟艾德蒙邊境伯爵主動提起瑪麗安奴的事，害他多心地以為你對瑪麗安奴有意思，結果瑪麗安奴緊張地寫了信跟我求助，我才氣得出此下策的嘛！」迪亞朵拉市區的餐館隔間外，隱約傳出希爾妲清脆悅耳的聲音，精心打扮的女孩坐在不算寬敞的餐桌前，面對庫羅德的指控義正嚴詞地回擊。

「我只是想委婉地問問艾德蒙邊境伯爵，造成瑪麗安奴逢人就躲的行為的原因而已………算我的錯。」庫羅德無奈地抹了抹臉，在看到對方那雙俏麗的杏眼威嚇般地微微瞇起後，立刻放棄了為自己爭辯，但是作為近日花邊謠言的核心受害者，不禁開口抱怨：「可是陷害自己的哥哥跟我傳誹聞算哪門子的策略啊………。」

雷斯塔諸侯同盟領區內近期盛傳的市井流言：同盟戰神和盟主戀情驚傳破局，繼戰神幾節以前在里剛家借宿一寐後，雙方至此沒有往來！——從市集商人的八卦裡得知這樣的消息，庫羅德的內心五味雜陳，甚至忍不住懷念起帕邁拉人民對於婚戀觀念的天真純樸。

「誰叫哥哥前幾天又把企圖向我示好的騎士團團員抓去審問………」希爾妲有些心虛地低著頭，手裡的湯匙在湯盤內來回攪動，而後不怎麼誠心地開解當事人：「反正又不是真的，哥哥將來一定會取個溫柔漂亮的嫂嫂，而庫羅德同學喜歡的類型是像薩彌亞小姐或是佩托拉同學那種有著異國風情的美人吧？」

「咳、嗯………等等，話題扯遠了。」注意到兩人談話的內容很有可能被門外的護衛，也就是化名為亞歷克斯的王子殿下，全都暗記於心，庫羅德趕緊將滿裝著漂亮的裝飾石的小袋子遞給希爾妲，「拿去吧，這是給妳的謝禮。」

鑒於上次帝彌托利疑似吃醋時，把他在床上弄到脫水並導致他躺了整整一天的悲痛經驗，庫羅德認為自己有必要在這場飯局結束以後，好好地安撫那隻容易不安的大獅子。

希爾妲喜滋滋地取出袋中閃亮的石頭把玩，不時發出幾聲驚嘆與讚美。

店家將兩人的主菜送上，熱騰騰的餐點飄著香料濃郁氣味，充盈在整個廂房。

「哇啊～謝謝！」將裝飾石重新收回袋裡，希爾妲滿心喜悅地道謝，將東西慎重地收好後，再次拿起了刀叉。

「不過，庫羅德同學竟然想要主動聯繫西堤司大人，真是嚇了我一跳呢！」稍微填了填自己那空蕩的胃後，希爾妲不經意地提起幾天前拜託她傳信的事。畢竟她也知道庫羅德不那麼篤信賽羅司教，接到對方來信請求時還以為是個惡作劇。

「不問原因就答應的人也就只有妳了吧………。」庫羅德調侃道，一手拿起桌邊的果汁輕飲。

「反正肯定是一些麻煩的事吧………傳個信就算了、我才不想被捲進去呢！」面對一針見血的評價，身為哥納利爾家從小嬌生慣養的長女毫不在意地回應。

注意到乾淨的餐具在對方靈巧的指間作動下繞旋於掌間，希爾妲好奇地開口問道：「庫羅德同學你不吃嗎？………虧我還特地點了你喜歡的菜呢。」

意識到自己的行為有點失禮，庫羅德停下了手中的動作，將餐具放回桌上後向對方坦承：「啊………抱歉…我暫時只能服用流質食物………。」

「咦？！！為什麼？………難道又被下毒藥了？」希爾妲不無擔憂地關切，雖然早在士官學校的時候就知曉作為盟主嫡子，他在同盟裡遇到不少明面的排擠和暗地裡的威脅，可是基於對方深諳各種藥理知識且觀察能力敏銳的緣故，她不認為簡單的毒藥可以輕易地蒙騙眼前這個經驗豐富的男人。

——難不成會是那種需要經過連續服用多種物質，在體內混合而成的毒藥嗎？

「如果是毒藥還好一點………。」庫羅德自嘲般地喃喃低語。

「嗯？」忙於思考著毒藥的種類，希爾妲並未聽清對方的回應，於是疑惑地張著一雙美眸看向庫羅德。

「不、沒什麼，說起來再過幾節就是五年之約了呢。」不想在此刻回憶起前天夜裡他所歷經的慘痛教訓，暗自決定要在自己和帝彌托利身上多放兩瓶催吐劑備用的盟主大人岔開了話題。

「沒錯！」從大修道院撤離以來整天在自家領地裡閒得發慌的嬌貴大小姐，對於同學會這個令人心情振奮的話題很是積極地表態，「庫羅德同學絕對會去的吧？我已經和雷歐妮約好要一起去了唷！」

看著對方躍躍欲試的期待表情，庫羅德忍不住輕笑：「我的話當然會去了……畢竟當初提出這個約定的人是我啊。」

「好期待呀………希望金鹿班的大家都會出席！」希爾妲坐在椅上開心地輕晃搖擺著窈窕的身軀，而後猝不及防地想起同學會的舉辦地點如今的情況，「等等，說起來，自從賽羅司騎士團離開大修道院以後，那裡的治安好像就不太好………之前不是還有出現野獸襲擊士兵的傳聞嗎？」

「那個應該只是空穴來風的流言吧？盜賊窩聚在那裡的可能性更高一點………所以參加同學會還是帶著武器和傭兵團比較安全。」庫羅德不以為意地回應，注意到希爾妲從方才到現在都沒有再度進食的動作，於是暫停了雙方的交談，起身向門外的侍衛吩咐了幾句，讓侍衛加點兩道甜點送進來。

「………好麻煩啊。」希爾妲也明白以現在的局勢而言，庫羅德的建議無可厚非，但是想到參加同學會的準備勘比出征的場景還是有些嫌惡，「雖然哥哥若是聽到我要離開同盟領地，肯定會強迫人家帶上家裡的騎士團，可是人家一點都不想戰鬥啊。」

亞歷克斯端著餐點走進隔間時，希爾妲正抱怨著自己的哥哥近期越漸煩人的干涉行為，於是庫羅德示意他的護衛放下餐盤後離開，接著無奈地奉勸道：「安全第一。如果妳發生什麼事，荷爾斯特卿絕對會親自上門修理我………所以請妳務必注意自身安全！」

「是、是～畢竟盟主大人也不是那麼可靠呢！」希爾妲有些俏皮地眨著單眼輕侃，接著發現送上來的甜點是她喜歡的、淋上酸甜莓果醬的冰沙，在心裡偷偷給不可靠的盟主加了幾分，心情愉悅地拿起一旁的小湯杓挖了幾口。

「說到同學會，青獅班的同學們不知道會不會去呢………畢竟帝彌托利同學發生了那樣的事。」希爾妲輕含著湯杓，略為感傷地看著盤中緩慢消融的碎冰。雖然分處不同學級，但在士官學校時兩個班也偶有交集，得知法嘉斯王儲的死訊時，她多少也有點難過。

「應該會吧………。」庫羅德拿著湯匙的手頓了頓，再次慢條斯理地將冰沙送入口中，「誰知道呢，也許王國那裡會出現什麼意想不到的轉機也說不定。」

「希望吧……不然帝彌托利同學就太可憐了。」她說，嘆了口氣繼續解決眼前美味的冰沙。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *讓閒閒沒事的希爾妲去首都迪亞朵拉玩，所有女角裡面最喜歡希爾妲了。值得信賴的大將，為五年後的金鹿線帶來愛與歡樂。（笑）
> 
> *殿下全程守在門外，他都聽見了。


	9. 番外：關於晚餐裡的藥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *就是個車禍現場。

(1185. 09. 20)

「………找到了嗎？」帝彌托利著急地詢問在房間的櫃子裡翻找著藥劑的庫羅德，而後者緊咬著下唇緩慢地吐出鼻息搖了搖頭。

不久前，兩人在里剛家的餐廳裡共進晚餐時，庫羅德突然一言不發地按住他正要飲用的香料酒，察覺到酒裡被人下藥的帝彌托利才準備通知總管和里剛家的治療師，放在桌巾下的手就被拉住了………作為家主的庫羅德帶著一絲歉意的笑對他說：「抱歉，亞歷克斯，我突然想起房間裡有個重要的文件今晚必須簽署送出，可以勞煩你陪我去一趟嗎？」

從略為急促的脈搏知曉對方急需解藥的帝彌托利頷首，保持著與往常無異的從容步調和庫羅德一起離開餐廳，並在門外不動聲色地留下給納戴爾的記號。

「該死………我帶你去治療師那裡吧。」眼見庫羅德的呼吸益加紊亂，帝彌托利伸手作勢要抱起出現輕微呼吸困難症狀的庫羅德，而對方卻搖著頭表示拒絕。

「不是毒藥………」庫羅德抬起臉有些迷濛地看向他的貼身護衛，一張臉因為藥物的影響以及輕微缺氧而浮起紅暈，微喘著氣重申道：「那個不是毒藥。」

對於自己陰溝裡翻船這件事輕笑了幾聲，從未想過自己有朝一日會被下春藥的年輕盟主放棄了掙扎，將身體貼上他的護衛，單手勾住白皙的頸項，伴著幾聲喘息在他的耳畔輕語：「………是會讓男人興奮的藥。」

＊ ＊ ＊

凌亂的辦公桌前，兩具身影交疊，被頂在桌前的人在藥物強勢的作用下，全身亢奮地顫抖著，兩個人的上衣都還整齊地穿在身上，但他下半身的衣物卻早已被撕扯得破碎，零碎的布料和紙張散落一地，而他無心管轄，他甚至無法等待身後的人替他進一步的擴張後方的私密處，只是草草地抹上了潤滑劑便要求對方進入。

空氣中瀰漫的氣味是如此淫靡，偌大的房間內迴盪著眼前的人難耐的喘息聲，那人挺翹緊實的臀部在他的胯部無意識地搖晃輕蹭，塗滿了潤滑劑的柔亮的穴口把他硬脹的性器弄得濕滑，催得帝彌托利難以把持，他胡亂地在自己胯下的硬熱擠上更多的潤滑，一手輕扶著對方古銅色的精瘦腰身，一手撬開了對方緊咬的嘴唇輕柔地探入。

「………覺得疼就咬我。」他說，將自己胯下的堅挺瞄準了窄小的洞口緩慢地頂入。未經過仔細擴張的甬道絞得他有些發疼，但如此程度的痛覺肯定不比被進入的那方還要劇烈，指腹傳來的疼痛讓他心臟一緊，帝彌托利注意到對方按在桌緣的手用力得發白，正擔心庫羅德會不會受傷流血打算退出，卻被那雙涔著淚的綠眼一個回眸制止住。

我沒事。——那個人如此示意，見自己略有不忿地抿了抿唇，眨著一雙勾人的淚眼，用他那靈巧的軟舌捲弄著口中被咬出血的手指。帝彌托利沉重地呼出一口氣，親吻著那人落在額側的黑色碎髮，將下身的慾望埋得更深。

他真的沒有那麼喜歡背入式的體位。庫羅德有些意識模糊地想，強烈的痛感讓他勉強維持著腦海裡的一絲清明，背對著帝彌托利讓他無法看見王子殿下沉迷於情慾的臉，連想接個吻都有點麻煩，再者………這個姿勢入得太深了，像是要被釘穿了一樣。

庫羅德抬了抬腰，正想開口讓帝彌托利換個姿勢，卻被後者摀住了嘴，暗示自己先別出聲。

房門那頭傳來一陣急促的敲擊聲，門外的人的語氣夾雜著擔憂：「小………庫羅德大人，您還好嗎？」

「………還好。」讓帝彌托利移開掩在自己嘴上的手，庫羅德清了清喉嚨盡可能冷靜地回應道，但是對於從小教導自己的人此刻就在門外，已經有些遲鈍的大腦此刻交雜著驚慌、尷尬與困惑，於是下意識地看向帝彌托利。

帝彌托利這才有些慚愧地回想起，幾分鐘前以為庫羅德中毒的他留下了暗號：讓納戴爾先處理可疑人士，他和庫羅德應該會在一個小時內回到餐廳。

「…………庫羅德大人需要休息一晚，事情等明天再談吧。」房間內的貼身護衛接續道，用眼神向庫羅德道歉。

納戴爾對於護衛罕見地主動開口說話感到吃驚，有些遲疑地再次輕敲房門問道：「………我可以進去嗎？」

因為一時的緊張導致帝彌托利作出了異於往常的舉動，進而引發了不必要的猜忌。

他著急地看著庫羅德，卻發現經過方才的一陣適應，藥效正逐漸蓋過疼痛與理智，此刻那人正意識迷離地緊咬著自己的手腕避免發出任何聲音。帝彌托利內心相當忐忑，眼下的情況假使他開口制止，納戴爾反而會基於懷疑而打開房門。焦慮的獅子正考慮要不要先把懷中的獵物藏好，自己收拾一下再跟外頭的人解釋，但顯然並沒有這麼多的時間………。

叩、叩………。

慌亂之間，懷裡的人不知何時從桌上拿起了金屬製的沾水筆，利用末端敲擊在木桌上的清脆聲響，製造出一段節奏迥異的………密碼。

納戴爾似乎在門外嘆了口氣，在門上又敲了幾下便告退了。

「………已經……離開了嗎？」鬆開了自己的手腕，庫羅德喘息著問道，藥物作用下他難以辨別周遭的環境，等待門外的人離開外面走廊的時間對他而言實在過於漫長，他的身體都在叫囂著想要得到紓解，每一秒鐘的等待都是對他慘無人道的酷刑。

「嗯，他離開了……。」帝彌托利細吻著他起了薄汗的頸項，邊愧疚地向他道歉：「抱歉………是我的錯。你還可以嗎？需要我先………」

「帝彌托利…………」柔聲的詢問被強制打斷，庫羅德抬手扯去礙事的面具，偏過頭向身後的人索取了一個短而甜膩的吻。

本打算先退出來讓懷裡的人先緩一緩氣的王子殿下，在這樣的撩撥下，想要占有對方的衝動再次被點燃。他對他而言是誘惑的化身，即便自己再怎麼抵抗克制，這個人只需要一句話、一個動作甚至一個表情就能讓他丟盔棄甲，輕而易舉，簡單得可恨………。一個倉促的吻是不夠的，他想，嘴唇分離時還殘留著那個人的溫度與氣息，吸引他再次靠近。

唇舌的交纏是如此自然，就像他們在星空下滿開著花的無人角落裡，隨著心臟傳來的快速節拍，配合著對方的腳步，一進一退、傾仰旋繞………。庫羅德喜歡和他接吻，喜歡他在親吻時不經意流露的深情與沉迷，更喜歡在他的眼裡看見純粹的渴望，掃去所有枷鎖與陰霾，純粹的、飽含著生機的、渴望。

但是只有吻是不夠的。庫羅德難耐地擺動起腰臀，在藥物的影響下他的身體異常地亢奮，光是兩人接吻時身體連帶性地牽動對方嵌在身體裡的熱燙，如此輕微地刮擦他的體內深處，都讓他舒服得頭皮發麻——比起蜻蜓點水般的安慰，他更需要帝彌托利狠狠地操弄他。

「別鬧……你會受傷的………。」帝彌托利停下了吻，按住那個胡亂地扭動著腰身並不時發出欲求不滿的輕哼的人，克制著自己的力道，將自己硬脹的性器抽出些許，在那個人體內最容易引發情動的點上反覆摩擦，另一隻手則圈住了他那泌出清液的肉柱頂端上下撫弄。

身前的人已然被藥物逼迫到了極致，在這般的前後夾攻之下止不住地全身顫動，嘴裡的呻吟不受控制地傾瀉而出，一聲比一聲高昂地嘶喊著他的名字，末了還夾雜了些許哭音，像是在向他索求更多，又像是感到難受般祈求他放過自己。

「………哈…嗯……快一點………」溫存的性事對於此刻的庫羅德而言無非飲鴆止渴，嚐到了甜頭的身體愈發地渴望更多，想要帝彌托利更快速地套弄前方亟欲紓解的慾望，想要他更加粗暴地輾磨自己的敏感處，電流般酥麻的快感在體內肆意擴散、碰撞，激得他流下了情慾的淚水，難耐地出聲請求。

帝彌托利忍得痛苦，眼前的人每一句嘶啞的叫喊都擊打著他的理智，每一次後穴無意識的收縮都牽引著他的下身更加深入那緊緻的幽徑。然而在這樣的情形下，若放任自己一逞獸慾，肯定會因為自己的失控導致庫羅德受傷………。

緊咬著牙壓抑那近於嗜血殘暴的渴求，帝彌托利加快了手中的套弄。

前方腫脹的性器得到了企求的撫慰，相形之下，後方依舊不急不徐的律動引起了強烈的空虛感，經過一年半以來的調教，早已習慣被對方疼愛的身體愈發不滿足地扭動。意識到自己堪稱淫亂的舉動，庫羅德稍微有些後悔當初半是偷懶半是見色起意的性愛助眠提議，即便效果遠比他唱了整晚的歌或是說了一整本的故事來得有效。

「……帝彌…托利…要……啊………」他快要高潮了。即使後穴依然麻癢得要命，而且帝彌托利的手活還是一如既往的糟糕，過度亢奮的身體仍然在這樣的逗弄下激動得不行。

掐握在腰間的手因汗水和晃動而滑開，帝彌托利下意識施力抓緊對方的後腰想把他拉回原位，急切的動作帶動著腰腹的一時繃緊，粗長的肉刃就這樣深深地頂在庫羅德體內最柔軟敏感的那一點上。

強烈的刺激讓體內積蓄已久的酥麻感在藥物的催化下瞬間引爆，庫羅德停下了抽泣和喘息，雙唇徒勞地開闔，挺直了上身顫抖著將白濁射在自己的辦公桌上。

帝彌托利扶住懷中高潮過後無力站穩的人，抽出自己脹得生疼的下體，隨意地套上褲頭，而後雙手抱起仍有些失神的庫羅德，將他安放在柔軟的床被上，滿是愛憐地在額頭上落下碎吻，邊輕聲地關切道：「好一點了嗎？……你想喝點水嗎？」

見懷裡的人點了點頭，他伸手從床邊的茶几拿了杯清水遞給從床上坐起身的庫羅德，看著他一口一口緩慢地喝完，氣息逐漸緩和，方才哭得通紅的綠眸逐漸沉澱出往日的清明，帝彌托利鬆了口氣。

「帝彌托利…………。」

帝彌托利剛把空水杯放回茶几上，回過頭便看見坐在床上的庫羅德朝他張開了雙手，於是他回到他的身邊，寵溺地給予一個擁抱，又見他有些不耐地扯弄自己衣服上的鈕扣，便詢問道：「想睡了嗎？」

總算解下了身上凌亂的衣物，庫羅德勾起笑容，摟緊了帝彌托利，驟然使力將他反壓在身下，在對方正困惑著要爬起身時開口命令：「別動。」

跨坐在身上的人舔了舔唇，纖長靈活的手指挑開褲頭，在那仍然硬脹的肉柱上來回輕掃，戲耍般地揉弄下方的兩顆肉囊，接著抬腰用自己濕滑鬆軟的穴口吞含柱身頂端，眨著微紅的眼角，似是呢喃般地引誘著：「你說過會陪我到最後的，對吧？」

＊ ＊ ＊

帝彌托利攙摟著消耗掉大量體力而陷入昏睡的庫羅德，仔細地檢查對方體內外是否仍有未治療的傷口，確保他不會再次因為過度激烈的性愛以及殘留在體內的精液導致低燒而臥病在床，待清理完兩個人身上的汗水與濁液時已是深夜，里剛家的大宅早已是一片寂靜，偶爾還能聽見窗外傳來鴞啼聲。

熄去了燈光，將熟睡的人倚上舒適蓬鬆的軟枕，替他蓋上薄被。角弓節的迪亞朵拉仍帶有一絲悶熱，早已習慣法嘉斯寒冷氣候的帝彌托利套上輕薄的睡衣，如常地躺臥在庫羅德的身側，在入睡前靜默地用目光描繪著那張姣好的容顏。

他們之間的約定已維持了一年多的時間，真是………不可思議。帝彌托利想，待在庫羅德身邊的日子比自己在王國的時候要來得自在許多，而這並非因為那些暗殺與猜忌不再成日圍繞著自己的關係，事實上，作為一個向心力低的同盟盟主，庫羅德面臨的困難與麻煩比擁有忠誠騎士們的自己要多得多，數節以來兩人處理掉的圖謀不軌者為數眾多，甚至連帶著自己也學會了不少藥理知識。

讓他感覺到自在的主要原因………是他終於可以稍微放下身為法嘉斯王儲的重擔。他一直以來都知道染滿血腥的自己不配成為法嘉斯人的王，但是不論是在士官學校或是在王國邊境流浪的時候，他總是不自覺地將自己拘束在眾人所企盼的那個模樣，即使失去了王位……他仍然被死者的希冀壓得喘不過氣。

——是庫羅德讓他暫時擺脫了這一切。

他在他的同意下暗地主導著王國的局勢，讓他暫時毋須為王國的人民及友人擔憂。他為他戴上了名為亞歷克斯的面具，作為一個平凡無奇的人生活，毋須面對眾人的期待，像個平凡人一樣工作、閒逛、發自內心的哭笑、做自己喜歡的事。他甚至偶爾會希望自己可以永遠地拋棄掉那些期望與責任，永遠陪伴在庫羅德的身旁………如果不是因為庫羅德承擔了包含他在內的過多責任、在帝國的侵略下同盟和王國仍岌岌可危，而艾黛爾賈特那群人仍踩著他無辜枉死的親人好友們的屍首為所欲為。

那只是他內心深處的奢望而已。

帝彌托利苦笑著吻了吻庫羅德的額間，閉上疲倦的雙眼將熟睡的人輕擁入懷。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *就想寫殿下愛惜盟主過了頭，反而令盟主焦急的橋段。
> 
> *殿下因為擔心自己的怪力………導致手活很差，通常只是用手的時候都是盟主代勞。


	10. 庫羅德的場合

(1185. 12. 20)

庫羅德睜開雙眼時身旁的人依然熟睡，房間壁爐裡取暖用的柴火早已熄滅，星辰節的清晨寒氣正盛，只是翻個身都能感受到軟被內外明顯的溫差，無法習慣芙朵拉嚴寒冬季的盟主大人當機立斷地決定鑽回一旁人型暖爐的懷裡。

法嘉斯人的耐寒體質在這個季節讓人特別羨慕，庫羅德抬頭細數著王子殿下纖長的睫毛，邊回想他昨晚是何時睡著的——幾個節以來的調查與佈署總算告一段落，空出許多時間的他閒來無事便跑去訓練場向亞歷克斯學習槍術，經過了整個下午的訓練，再度歸納出自己對槍術的理解能力可能僅比信仰好一點的結論後，拖著一身汗濕的衣服回到大宅裡洗澡，在晚餐時間揮退了包含護衛在內的所有侍者，跟納戴爾詳細地交代自己今後的計畫。

昨晚他回到房間時對方正坐在爐邊看書，看著封面上工整的字體寫著"基礎槍法"幾個字，庫羅德認為自己有必要把對方構想中的訓練計畫扼殺在搖籃裡，好迴避掉過度嚴苛的體力考驗，於是撥開了他手中的書，在那張拿下面具後的俊逸臉龐上印下碎吻，接著在他的耳邊低聲問道：「故事、搖籃曲、一場火辣的性愛，你選哪一個？」

一絲不苟的王子殿下選擇了故事。雖然是意料之中的結果，看著厚厚一本睡前讀物的庫羅德還是無可避免地對自己的魅力有些信心動搖，下意識地咽了咽略為乾澀的喉嚨翻開了第一頁………。

庫羅德朝熟睡中的帝彌托利後方的矮櫃上瞥了一眼，那本睡前讀物被妥善地放置在燭臺的對角——想來自己昨晚是故事說到一半睡著的。不知道王子殿下是不是因為晚睡才難得地比自己晚醒來，庫羅德正猶豫著自己要如何起身才不會驚擾到對方的睡眠，便因那人垂放在他腰間強而有力的臂膀突如其來地收緊反射性地倒吸一口氣，再次抬起頭便看見帝彌托利那對漂亮的眼睫毛輕搧幾下，一雙柔和的藍眼有些迷濛地看著他。

「…………庫羅德。」尚未完全清醒的帝彌托利輕喃著他的名字，溫暖的手撫觸他的臉頰，軟嫩的薄唇愛憐般地在眉眼間落下輕吻。

面對王子殿下無意識的親暱舉動，即使是同睡兩年、歷經多次親密接觸的庫羅德也不由自主的心跳加速，忘了自己原先想說的話：「早……早安。」

也許是注意到他略顯僵硬的回應和身體，帝彌托利蹙著眉首眨了眨眼，遲鈍地認知到自己並不是在作夢，倉促地鬆開收攏的雙臂，別開一張羞赧的面容，清了清喉嚨狀似隨意地撥開自己散亂的瀏海。接著起身為兩人各添了杯水，將水杯遞給庫羅德後假作平淡地詢問：「………需要我幫你把衣服拿過來嗎？」

「那就麻煩你了。」裹在被窩裡細細啄飲著水的庫羅德，望著比他更加不知所措的帝彌托利，愉悅地勾起了嘴角。

換上保暖的衣物，庫羅德趁他回到一旁的隔間——"護衛亞歷克斯的房間"換掉他身上的睡衣時，悄悄地將櫃子中的小木匣收進口袋中，然後若無其事地走到房外的浴室進行梳洗，並在回到房間前貼心地為他的護衛準備了毛巾和一盆溫水送到隔間。

帝彌托利打理好儀容回到主臥房時，庫羅德正輕哼著歌閑熟地編弄著臉側的髮絲。默默地扣上面具整理好凌亂的床鋪，剛轉過身便聽見那人輕快的語調：「你的頭髮變得好長呢………。」

「………的確有點太長了，要剪掉嗎？」

「剪掉就太可惜了………」手拿著典雅的木梳，庫羅德興致勃勃地提議道：「我幫你綁起來吧。」

護衛走出房門時額前散亂的頭髮被俐落地繫在腦後，主使者滿意地多看了兩眼後緊接著又提議道：「早餐結束後我會跟總管討論領地的事務，你可以隨意地活動，我可以預約你今天下午的時間嗎？」

仔細回想對方昨晚的舉動，推測出對方並不喜歡槍術後，帝彌托利不確定地回問：「………要喝下午茶？」

庫羅德被王子殿下的反應樂得笑出聲，否定了對方的猜測，「我們很久沒有比劃劍術了………機會難得，我想磨練一下有點生疏的技巧。」

護衛點了點頭，緊隨著家主的腳步邁向里剛家的餐廳。

這不是他第一次和庫羅德比劍法，在士官學校和這兩年在迪亞朵拉的時候，兩人也有過數次的切磋——在對方不可以使詐而自己不能刻意使力的情況下，目前累計的勝率是七比三，他占有技巧和防禦優勢，但庫羅德在出招速度和迴避上不容小覷。

期待著兩人下午的約定，帝彌托利的唇角微微揚起。

＊ ＊ ＊ 

「要繼續嗎？」連續拿下兩次勝利的護衛收回木質的劍尖，朝著被狼狽壓制在地上的領主大人伸手。

「呼………當然。」庫羅德藉著對方伸出的手施力站起身，喘著氣拍去衣服上沾染的塵沙，長時間疏於鍛鍊的下場就是他的體能與兩年前相比下降了不少，加上前一天的槍術訓練，此刻他的身體像是被地面拉跩著一樣出奇沉重，而每天勤於自我訓練的帝彌托利顯然還游刃有餘，讓他有一點後悔自己主動約戰法嘉斯人的行為，不過，本來他也只是想在這幾天多陪陪他的王子殿下罷了。

接過帝彌托利遞給他的毛巾和水，庫羅德擦掉身上的汗液與髒汙，補充流失的水分後，重新握緊手上的訓練用劍回到訓練場的中心，似是不經意地提出建議：「吶，只是比劃的話，打再久也提不起幹勁…………不如在下一局加點贏家的獎勵吧？」

「……………。」被面具遮擋住的眉毛狐疑地挑起，帝彌托利深諳對方只有在確定勝出機率高的情況下才會主動提出賭注，但是目前情況看來庫羅德處在相對不利的狀態，在已經消耗掉大量體力的現在，不靠巧詐的計謀根本無法戰勝自己。舉棋不定的他一方面好奇庫羅德會用什麼方法打贏他，另一方面本能地想要遠離對方設下的陷阱，「…………什麼獎勵？」

「比如說…………輸的人必須答應勝利那方的一個請求？」

帝彌托利覺得這個賭注對他而言沒有意義，因為只要庫羅德想，基本上他不會拒絕任何庫羅德所提出的請求；相反地，他並不知道自己能要求對方什麼。看著那雙只有在謀畫一些無傷大雅的惡作劇時才會出現的、流轉著精光難掩期待的綠色眼眸，帝彌托利半是寵溺半是無奈地答應了。

「那就說定了。」庫羅德走到對手的位置恣意地隨手甩了個劍花，鞠躬示意比賽開始。

回敬了禮儀，帝彌托利握緊手中的劍，擺出備戰的姿勢，「不會讓你逃掉的。」

雖然答應對方的賭注，但是比賽過程放不放水完全是另一回事，比起獎勵帝彌托利更注重榮譽和對戰經驗的累積，再說，戰場上刀劍無情，他可不希望庫羅德太過鬆懈導致受傷。

法嘉斯人相當自信於正面進攻的對決，帝彌托利迅速地向前突攻，劍尖瞄準了對方的肩頸刺去，卻被庫羅德用劍身借力格檔至一旁，並伺機壓低了重心反手朝腰側回擊。帝彌托利早料想到對方會利用雙方在速度上的差異，以反攻為主要目標，在第一次的正面刺擊落空後，立刻收勢，一個旋身躲開對方的反擊。

「喂、喂，說好了不能用你那身怪力的。」兩人再次拉開距離，庫羅德調笑般地抱怨，握著刀柄的虎口輕微地發麻，但他心裡清楚剛才的攻擊中王子殿下並沒有用力，那種程度頂多只是…………他有點見獵心喜罷了。

帝彌托利不多言，站穩了腳步再次發動攻擊，兩把鈍劍相互交錯，反覆擊打的聲音在場間迴響，狩獵者有意消耗掉獵物的體能，趁虛而入。他一個下腰閃過庫羅德的全力揮擊，利用對方重心改變的間隙，直起身襲向破綻百出的後背。

庫羅德揮劍撲空後，暗知情況不妙，趕緊伏下身驅抬腳往後一掃，避開對方的襲擊。

一個起跳躲過對方掃向腳踝的腿，襲擊被打斷的帝彌托利趁後者剛轉過身尚未站穩，繞轉手腕將劍再次擊向庫羅德。庫羅德硬是用劍身接下這一擊，雙方力量上的差距導致握著劍的手隨著時間流逝愈發顫抖——持久戰對他相當不利。

庫羅德咬了咬牙猛力擋開那人下壓的力道，雙腳施力跳起、腳尖勾住對方手中握著的劍柄，利用腰身的旋動帶動另一隻腳踢開帝彌托利下擊的手，一個流暢的凌空翻轉繳去對方手中的劍刃。

將自己手中的鈍劍架在白皙的脖頸旁，庫羅德喘著氣扯了扯嘴角，「呼……我一直…在等著……哈……這一刻………。」

「是我輸了。」帝彌托利輸得心服口服，自發性地拿起掉落在地上的訓練用劍，攙扶著體力耗盡的庫羅德回到場邊。「那麼………你希望我做些什麼呢？」

「那個晚一點再說………現在，我需要好好的洗個澡………休息一下。」四下無人的訓練場邊緣，累到脫力的年輕家主毫無顧忌地掛在自己的護衛身上，讓護衛替自己擦去臉上的汗珠，「晚餐我已經吩咐廚房送到房間了………等等一起吃吧。」

「好。」注意到庫羅德臉側被刮出一條細微的血痕，帝彌托利順手召出了法陣治療起那個連本人都沒發現的傷口，放任對方的手纏繞玩弄他垂散在面具旁的頭髮。

＊ ＊ ＊ 

「啊………等等，先別收餐具。」庫羅德制止了正要整理桌面的盡責護衛，由於庫羅德對於甜點並不特別喜愛，非宴客時里剛家的晚餐通常不會出現甜點，於是兩人用完主餐後，帝彌托利如常地起身收拾餐具。

「我讓他們多作了一道甜點………。」庫羅德起身從推車下方的籃子裡取出了一盤烤得金黃、散發著他所熟悉的溫暖香氣的布魯贊麵包，放在他的面前，有些緊張地偷瞄了他幾眼後繼續說道：「今天是你的生日，因為你好像喜歡這個，所以…………。」

庫羅德罕見地小心翼翼的模樣讓帝彌托利笑出了聲。他知道庫羅德並不喜歡這道法嘉斯傳統料理的味道，想必被要求作出這道料理的廚師長也很困惑，可能還避著自己的耳目和家主大人反覆確認了好幾次。

「嗯，謝謝………真是令人懷念的香氣呢。」甚至會讓他覺得自己吃下去有點可惜了。帝彌托利慢條斯理地享用著眼前的料理，在失去味覺的第九年，第一次打從心底對於自己無法嚐出任何味道感到失落。

也許是自己不小心流露出了心裡的惆悵，讓庫羅德誤以為自己對於這份驚喜並不滿意，因而顧左右而言他地轉移了話題：「裁縫師幫你作了一套新的衣服，你晚一點試穿看看吧。」

「嗯。」帝彌托利應聲，自小受到的禮儀規範使他無法在進食的過程中發話，僅能以單一音節回應對方。

見庫羅德獨自陷入沉思，感到慌張的帝彌托利快速地解決掉餐盤中的食物，用餐酒壓下輕微的飽脹感，把嘴巴擦乾淨後，趕緊表示：「我很喜歡，庫羅德。」

有些話講出來的效果和腦內構想的完全不同，過於心急的結果便是場面突然有些尷尬。

「…………謝謝。」庫羅德悶著笑，半是認真地回覆：「我也很喜歡你。」

不枉費他花了整個上午在廚房裡手忙腳亂地揉製麵糰，還差點被廚師長趕出去………。

＊ ＊ ＊ 

——過幾天就是金鹿班約定的五年再聚的時間了…………。

他們需要好好談談。

庫羅德深吸一口氣，試著讓紛亂的思緒沉澱下來。幾分鐘前帝彌托利收拾完桌面將餐具連同推車送回廚房，再過不久就會回到房間…………等他回來以後就該說出口了，關於自己接下來的計畫。

『恕我直言…………在閣下的眼中，殿下是什麼樣的存在呢？』

不由自主地想起當初在煉獄之谷時伏拉魯達利烏斯公的提問，閉上眼，庫羅德將胸腔內的濁氣緩慢地吐出。一開始只是基於好奇而主動接近那個端莊嚴謹的王子殿下，然後被對方所吸引，意識到是愛戀的時候…………他們都停下了腳步：一方面帝彌托利得知炎帝的真實身分後被復仇的渴望佔據了身心，另一方面…………那個人將來必須要繼承王國，而他最終也必須回到帕邁拉完成他的野心，考量到彼此的政治基業和子嗣問題，對於他們本就困難重重的未來只會更加雪上加霜。

本來他們之間就該在撤離大修道院的那個擁抱結束，帝彌托利回到王國而他回到同盟，從此斷去往來。然而得知對方死訊時的衝擊太過強烈，導致他失而復得後的劇烈欣喜短暫地掩蓋過了對未來的擔憂，從那時候開始他唯一的期望就只剩下：帝彌托利能好好的活著。

只要王子殿下可以好好活著，那麼他願意協助他達成任何事，即使要他殺死艾黛爾賈特…………。可是那個人所謂的亡者期望和他自己的心願互相違背，而庫羅德明白那個太過溫柔的人內心深處並不想殺死自己僅存的親人，即便只是名義上的姊姊。

為什麼要為了非己所欲的復仇而放棄生命呢？

為了什麼而活下去就不行嗎？

庫羅德嚥下口中的苦澀，從懷中取出了一個小木匣，那是他為帝彌托利準備的生日禮物，雖然對芙朵拉的信仰抱持著些微的懷疑與不信任，他還是大費周章地將它弄到手了。

時機已然成熟，這場戰爭若再拖延下去，不論是王國還是同盟都無法在物資相對缺乏的情況下戰勝帝國，戰爭延得愈久對他們愈是不利。一年多來他操縱著舊王國的勢力盡可能地應付著公國的同時保存戰力，並刻意營造出邊境不穩的假象讓同盟領內擴張軍備，只要再加上西堤司那邊教會的殘存勢力，應該多少能跟帝國互相抗衡…………帝國也不可能就這樣一直放任同盟維持著既不歸順亦不正面回擊的現狀。

王子殿下的心理狀態穩定了許多，雖然偶爾還是會被噩夢及幻象纏身，但是待在里剛家的這兩年他的睡眠品質和身體健康確實有所改善。

萬事俱備，該是棋盤上沉寂醞釀許久的王后現身反擊的時刻了。

庫羅德握緊了手中的木匣，出神地低語：「…………時間到了。」

「什麼時間？」

帝彌托利突然發話讓庫羅德嚇得差點把手中的東西掉在地上，於是不滿地向肇事者嘟噥道：「別嚇我啊…………既然回來了，好歹也出聲提醒我一下嘛。」

「我敲過門了，是你思考得太入神沒注意到。」帝彌托利為自己平反，帶著連自己都沒有察覺的笑意走到庫羅德的身邊，「…………在想著和金鹿班約好的聚會嗎？」

「我在想著…………」這就是分別了，亞歷克斯。

庫羅德抬起手替對方摘下臉上面具，直視著對方璀璨如星光的藍眼，讓自己的語氣盡可能平穩地說道：「…………你回王國的時間到了。」

庫羅德從書櫃中取出了這幾年整理的資料交給愣在原地的帝彌托利，「關於達斯卡的悲劇，我能查到的資訊都在這裡………剩下的就只能和皇帝當面對峙，或是……你回到王國後親自審問科爾內莉亞。」

就他看來，科爾內莉亞的來歷和作為相當蹊蹺，先是和繼王后一同出現在王國，而王國"正好鬧了瘟疫"被她化解，又在達斯卡事件後獲得了更多的權力…………比起當時仍然年幼的艾黛爾賈特，這個女人的嫌疑要高得多。

「伏拉魯達利烏斯公那裡已經作好萬全的準備了，青獅班的同學們也會在那邊等你………。」庫羅德藏在背後的手下意識地摩擦著匣子的邊緣，「帝彌托利……去收回王都菲爾帝亞吧。」

……………結束了。帝彌托利握著紙卷的手因用力過度而顫動，他沒想過他們之間的約定未滿三年就畫下了休止，心臟隨著對方擲下的話語如墜冰窟。

身為雷斯塔同盟的領導者，庫羅德不能明目張膽地介入法嘉斯的內亂，而他若是回到王國，無論光復成功與否，他們之間的關係都將劃下句點。他和庫羅德都背負著各自的使命，而其中包含了留下繼任者延續先祖的基業………這或許也是庫羅德將約定設下了三年限期，並藏匿兩人戀情至今的原因之一。

這樣也好，帝彌托利想，庫羅德是自由的，那些根植在他心中的愛意使他變得貪婪，而他終究配不上這個美好耀眼的人，「………………你呢？」

「我會把領地暫時交給納戴爾，和金鹿班的同學還有教會的人在大修道院待上一段時間。」庫羅德將自己接下來的計畫和盤托出，「在你們拿回舊王國領土的時候，趁機攻下密爾丁大橋和古隆達茲平原…………順利的話，可以從古隆達茲那得到足夠的軍給，接著在梅里賽烏斯要塞跟你們會合。」

「…………不過如果失敗的話，就需要你們來迪亞朵拉救我了。」他補充道，畢竟那個皇帝陛下可不好惹。

帝彌托利也明白若要翻轉目前的局勢，就必須趁著王國和同盟還有能力作戰的此刻，放棄最後一絲掙扎，他張開了緊抿著唇：「…………這就是你對我的請求嗎？」

「當然不是。」庫羅德笑得狡黠，「把我們約定好的三年執行期順延，這才是我的請求。」

執行期……順延？

尚未反應過來對方話中的含意的王子殿下被抱了個滿懷，後知後覺地意識到庫羅德並不打算終止兩人的關係，冷寂的心瞬間再度盈滿了溫度。

「我在梅里賽烏斯要塞等你，別讓我等太久喔…………。」懷裡的人說出的話語一如既往的平穩自信，可是從指腹傳來的脈搏跳動戳破了這層假象。

「遵命，盟主大人。」他說，「也請您好好注意自身安全。」

庫羅德笑著點點頭，墊起腳跟在王子殿下的嘴唇一觸即分地印上親吻。

戀人間的承諾就該以吻封緘，帝彌托利按住他的後腦，阻絕了他的退路，加深了這個吻。

＊ ＊ ＊ 

「這個盒子是………？」

吻出情慾火花的兩人正猴急地拆解著對方身上的衣物，被庫羅德遺忘的木匣就這麼落在帝彌托利的懷中。

「………我送你的生日禮物。」庫羅德誠實地招供，見帝彌托利正要開啟木匣，趕忙出聲制止：「等等！別打開！」

迎著王子殿下困惑的目光，庫羅德思慮再三後鄭重地表示：「………等你到了王國後再開。」

「……………好。」帝彌托利朝小盒子多看了一眼，而後將其安放在一旁的茶几上，繼續撕扯庫羅德身上的衣服。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *庫羅德一開始就打算利用蕾雅的下落得到教會的幫助，然後進一步讓篤信教義的古羅斯塔爾家轉而支持反帝國陣營。所以伯爵提出增兵是他的如意算盤之一。
> 
> *新衣服是給王儲穿的，不是護衛。
> 
> *就算不是家主和護衛，作為盟主和國王也是可以在一起的。
> 
> *繼任者可以用領養的，紋章完全不是癥結點！(尤其布雷達德的紋章………破壞能力遠大於實際效用。)


	11. 獅子與鹿的場合

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *原本構想中的故事情節在上一章就結束了，但是DimiClaude永遠可以更甜。

(1186. 05. 31)

身為戰場總指揮的庫羅德怎麼也沒料到，就在他們一行人即將攻下梅里賽烏斯要塞，一路追擊著死神騎士的時候，天上會突然降下大量光柱炸毀了整個要塞。要塞在電光石火間被夷平的景象實在太過衝擊，導致他當場楞在原地，直到帝彌托利大吼著要他盡快離開梅里賽烏斯，他才回過神下令大家各自帶著軍隊分散逃回大修道院。

幸好剛才從西堤司那裡得到了光柱無法攻擊大修道院的印證，不然王國和同盟的聯軍會連著教會兵一起團滅在此。

「不過那個光柱……到底…………」是從哪來的？為什麼這麼強大的武器會在要塞被攻陷的時候才拿出來使用？會影響到他們攻打帝都安巴爾嗎？同盟和王國領的安危怎麼辦？

太多疑問同時擠在腦海中，庫羅德頭疼得不行。好不容易在王國軍的協助下打下了要塞，卻什麼也沒撈到，灰頭土臉地撤回大修道院，還要面對如此強大的武器，連自己都感到害怕的話，遑論如何維持軍心。

話說回來，死神騎士和梅爾賽德司到底有著什麼樣的關係呢？願意引著他們先離開要塞，肯定是出於不希望梅爾賽德司跟著他們一起陪葬的原因吧。

「………打擾了，我可以進來嗎？」帝彌托利敲了敲敞開的房門禮貌地問道，這是兩人時隔近半年的首次面對面談話。

「啊……請進。」庫羅德從宿舍床上彈起身，一眼就注意到對方手上佩戴著的戒指，以及換掉一身軍甲後的輕裝，壞心眼地出言調笑道：「國王陛下親自蒞臨我的房間，有什麼事呢？」

帝彌托利無奈地嘆了口氣，走到庫羅德身旁，在對方的示意下坐在床的另一側後開口詢問：「今天的戰鬥，你有受傷嗎？」

「比起我，你那種打法才叫人擔心吧？」庫羅德在白色飛龍上遠遠就能看見戰場另一端領著王國軍的帝彌托利，不顧青獅班的其他將領同學們一路朝著他所在的戰場中心殺過來，行軍之迅速讓庫羅德甚至產生了對方應該有騎馬的錯覺，而時隔五年青獅班的同學們各個有樣學樣，在戰場上暢行無阻，讓他誤以為戰場上多了好幾個希爾妲。

帝彌托利困惑地發問：「正面進攻的策略有什麼問題嗎？」

所以說法嘉斯人還沒學會握筆就已經學會拿劍這件事完全不是空穴來風………你們法嘉斯人每個都這麼兇殘，不用戰略也沒關係。聯軍總指揮輕咳了一聲，拍了拍對方的肩頭以示鼓勵，「沒有，你們做得很好。」

說道同伴，庫羅德回想起白天在戰場上驚鴻一瞥見到的身影，忍不住好奇地提問：「杜篤他………？」

「啊……五年前，杜篤在科爾內莉亞的人押送的過程中，被達斯卡的殘兵救出來了。」回想起兩節以前在戰場上與舊友重逢的喜悅，帝彌托利難得地露出了溫暖的笑容。

久違的笑容讓庫羅德放下了心中高懸的大石頭，前一節收到青獅們成功奪還王都的捷報時，比起為帝彌托利順利登基感到雀躍，他更擔心對方的心理狀態，尤其在只能偶爾傳信的情況下，根本無從知曉所謂"我過得很好"有幾分真實，尤其對方的來信中提到科爾內莉亞的遺言裡，並沒有關於更多達斯卡悲劇的幕後主事者的資訊………得知繼母為了見親生女兒犧牲掉了自己的父親和眾多將領，帝彌托利想必還是很不好受的。庫羅德回以一個安慰地笑，抱緊了帝彌托利，「………恭喜你奪回了王國和人民。」

「謝謝你，庫羅德……。」突如其來的擁抱讓帝彌托利有些措手不及，連日來因思念而喧囂的思緒在這一剎那落定，熟悉的香氣與體溫充盈於懷，讓他情不自禁地伸手回摟住眼前這個無可取代的人，「如果沒有你的話，我可能已經不知在哪個角落悲慘地死去了…………。」

「…………你也太慢了吧？」庫羅德用著微啞的聲音抱怨。

收緊了雙臂將懷中的人抱得更緊，帝彌托利苦笑著道歉：「抱歉，讓你久等了。」

他無數次地在陽光之中朝他伸出了手，為了他在原地等待，呼喚著他的名字，引導他離開幽暗陰冷的深淵。意識到的時候，他早已被這個看似漫不經心又有些市儈狡黠，實際上溫柔善良得不可思議的人，拯救了好幾次。

他是他眼裡無法拔除的光刺，是無法戒除的癮，是他所貪戀的一切………他們之間的追逐戰中，作為狩獵者的那一方反而是實際被擄獲的。——但是這個圓滑靈活的狡鹿，隨時都有可能從他的身邊逃離。

想到對方難以捉摸的性格以及熱愛招蜂引蝶的壞習慣，帝彌托利深吸了口氣，從上衣口袋中取出耗費王都最優秀的工匠整整一節的時間精心打造的戒指，帶著強烈的忐忑問道：「…………庫羅德，可以請你把手伸出來嗎？」

庫羅德對於國王陛下的請求感到新奇，將兩人的距離稍微拉開後，朝他張開了手。

「…………這個，請你收下。」將戒指放在庫羅德溫暖的手心上，帝彌托利坐立不安地別開了眼。

平躺在手心的銀質指環外圈雕有簡約又不失華美的紋路，正中央則鑲有一顆碩大的深綠色寶石，和庫羅德的瞳色相互輝映。

「……………………。」

略顯漫長的沉默壟罩在狹小的房間中，就在帝彌托利打算說些什麼來化解這份尷尬的時候，便看見庫羅德默默地將戒指自行套在了右手無名指上，而後異常冷靜地給予評價：「嗯，正好合適。」

見帝彌托利白皙的臉頰泛著明顯的紅暈，庫羅德玩心大起地刻意提問道：「送我這個戒指…………是我想的那個意思嗎？」

到了這種地步，國王陛下也只能豁出去了！摟緊想要使壞的盟主大人，帝彌托利按捺著狂跳的心臟，附在垂掛著銀飾的耳邊低聲地說：「………是想要永遠陪在你身邊……的意思。」

被對方性感低沉的聲線撩動得有些心猿意馬，庫羅德對於帝彌托利太過犯規的可愛完全沒轍，回想起自己送出去的戒指，與其說是想綁住這個人，更多是擔心他會在戰場上受到致命的傷害，雙方心意上的不對等讓他有些心虛地回應：「…………我必須再送你一個戒指才行。」

帝彌托利摩娑著右手指節上的女神戒指——庫羅德送給他的生日禮物，輕笑著吻了吻心上人的側臉，「………現在的這個也很好。」

庫羅德挑逗般地輕咬帝彌托利的嘴唇，牽起他的手，十指緊扣。

時隔五個節的吻難以避免地參雜著情慾，隨著一次次的舌尖纏繞愈發濃烈，眼見帝彌托利的眼神逐漸變得深沉而具有侵略性，庫羅德放鬆了身體任由他肆意施展。

＊ ＊ ＊

「原來你在這裡啊……大將，英谷莉特要我跟你說…………。」

繞了大修道院整整一圈，終於在宿舍瞥見自家國王身影的希爾凡正要開口傳話，走近細看了一眼傳話對象後，尷尬地發現帝彌托利懷中還坐著另一個人——雷斯塔同盟盟主庫羅德。

………………兩人明顯就是被他壞了好事的模樣。

「打擾了，請當我沒來過。」沒想過這種事有一天會反過來發生在自己身上，希爾凡火速地告退，拉上房門以前又瞄了兩眼他們家的大將。

原來大將的對象是庫羅德啊…………。深怕被帝彌托利追上來滅口的希爾凡用盡全力一路跑出宿舍，邊心有餘悸地想著：孩子真的是在不知不覺中成長的呢。

＊ ＊ ＊

（得知兩位級長關係的兩班同學們）

希爾凡：「守護節那時候我就跟菲力克斯說過，我們家大將整天盯著他的女神戒指走神，肯定是談戀愛了。他就不信！」  
菲力克斯：「……嘖！那隻山豬要跟誰結婚關我什麼事啊？」  
英谷莉特：「那果然是希爾凡亂說的吧？………咦？不是嗎？！」  
杜篤：「………既然陛下喜歡，那就沒什麼好說的。而且他拯救了陛下，那麼對我而言，他也是個恩人。」  
梅爾賽德斯：「婚禮的話，會在加爾古．馬庫的大教堂舉行嗎？………是不是應該多準備一些甜點宴客呢？」  
雅尼特：「雖然我並不介意，但是父親他……有點擔憂王族子嗣的問題。………我會努力說服他的！」  
亞修：「有點難以想像那兩位…帝彌托利和庫羅德是怎麼相戀的………大概會被寫成各種版本的故事流傳吧。」

洛廉茲：「所以說，一旦這兩個人沒有留下子嗣，那麼同盟這邊就該由古羅斯塔爾家接手了吧！」  
希爾妲：「雖然在學校的時候隱約有這樣的感覺，但是發現庫羅德同學偏好金髮藍眼的人，其實是因為他之前帶在身邊的護衛亞歷…………等等！………嗯？那個護衛其實就是帝彌托利同學吧？！」  
莉絲緹亞：「婚宴的話，會有很多甜點對吧？………我很期待喔！」  
拉斐爾：「嗯嗯！一定也會有很多食物和肉！」  
伊古那茲：「等等，拉斐爾，他們還沒有說要結婚吧？」  
瑪麗安奴：「………但是連戒指都已經交換過了……應該…………。」  
雷歐妮：「女神戒指不能算吧？………唔，但是庫羅德沒有否認就是默認了？」

（當事人）

帝彌托利：「………需不需要去帕邁拉拜見一下庫羅德的父母？………初次見面就求婚會不會太心急了一點？」  
庫羅德：「什麼時機適合跟帝彌托利坦白……其實庫羅德不是我的本名………他生氣怎麼辦？」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *根據遊戲設定，女神戒指有幸運值加成。（不重要）
> 
> *對於描寫兩個人聯手打皇女的畫面有點抗拒，所以在這邊就結束了，希望修伯特可以早一點寄信給新婚夫夫。（合掌）
> 
> *所以說，官方既然都幫盟主取好了真名Khalid就好好地放在正篇或是彩蛋嘛！
> 
> *因為是金鹿線為主，所以法嘉斯（芙朵拉統一王國）王妃會失蹤個幾年………然後國王會和帕邁拉新任國王聯姻。XD


End file.
